Faith
by smile78mtl
Summary: When love travels through time and another life, can two lovers find each other? [Shuichi x Yuki]
1. The Dream

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Smile: This is my first fan-fiction. I've put together some ideas that came up. I don't know if these ideas have been written before, so I apologize in advance if they have. I've also put a plot together, but I don't know how long it will take me to write. I've almost cracked my head open just to pull some brain cell out to write the first chapter. What I mean is that I take a long time to write. Give it a try and see if you like it. It gets better at the end I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters in the story until chapter six.

Summary: When love travels through time and another life, can two lovers find each other? Shuichi wakes up and find the person in his dream standing in front of him. Should he have faith in his dream and get be together with this person? How does he feel about this person? Who is this person?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**FAITH **

**Chapter 1 – The Dream **

'The dream last night, it must be just my imagination. How could it be real? But, it felt…it felt…'

"Yo! Good Morning, Shuichi!" Hiro interrupted Shuichi's thought with his usually calm voice.

"Hiro?" Shuichi vaguely asked him as he entered the coffee shop.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you believe in fate?" Shuichi's voice was flat and even.

"Now, what brought this up?" He grabbed a chair in front of his friend. "What's wrong Shuichi? You don't seem to be yourself today?"

Shuichi turned his head away from looking at the window to meet Hiro's brunette eyes. "I had this dream last night in the park." He started to explain as he leaned his body slightly over the coffee table and rested his cheek onto his left palm while his fingers covered up his left temple and touched the tip of his strawberry pink hair. He waited for a moment to give him some time to think and then he continued, "I couldn't recall everything that happened in the dream. The only thing that I could remember was seeing a woman. She was young and kind and most of all, beautiful. She had long blonde hair that dropped straight down to her waist and her golden eyes were as gentle as daisy. She was…" He winked and closed his eyes for a moment to search his memories.

Hiro smiled and suggested in his friend's silence, "Maybe you need to find yourself a woman, a girlfriend perhaps."

Shuichi shook his head and pulled himself up straight resting his back against his chair. He relaxed his arms and positioned them on his lap with his fingers crossed and his thumbs rotating. "I think something happened to her in my dream. For a moment, I was frozen, I couldn't move. Everything around me was hazy and the fog was getting thicker. I couldn't make out what was happening, but I was able to see her. She was running toward me. Her hair was so bright, every strand of hair was floating; they spread in mid-air and slowly wrapped her slender body as she fell into my arms. I was contented to see her, to hold her, but at the same time, I felt something, something was ripping me apart. I think that I was crying."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't…know." Shuichi was confused. "The next thing I knew, I woke up." He paused.

Hiro was stunned. He and Shuichi had been best friends for god knows how many years and this was the first time Shuichi was being so serious. He'd always been calm and patient when it came to be around Shuichi. He would always make time to listen to his high spirited friend even to the most stupid thing that he had to say. He found his little purple eyed friend amusing and very energetic. But today, something was bothering him, he was not babbling away as he normally would; he was deep in thought and this was not Shuichi. Hiro's eyes focused on his little friend as he tried to comprehend the difference in emotion and he asked, "Okay, so you woke up and what does this has to do with fate?"

Shuichi's eyes enlarged as he spoke, "There is more to it." He paused again for another second, "When I woke up, I found myself on the cold concrete underneath one of the benches in park. My throat was hoarse and dried; it felt like I just screamed from the top of my lungs. I was breathing heavily and I could hardly balance myself as I stood up facing the bench. I think, I must have screamed myself awake at that moment when she fell into my arms. Anyways, it was late, so I did the most obvious thing; I tried to shake some senses out of me and kept my body steady as I turned away from the bench. My heart was pounding and my breathing stopped for a second or two; I saw them, the same blonde hair and golden eyes staring at me."

"Whoooaa... wait a minute. You saw the same person in your dream? Standing in front of you? In the park?" He questioned. "How can it? How could it be possible?" The tone of his voice seeped disbelief, but Shuichi couldn't blame him; he couldn't believe it himself.

Shuichi managed a nod. "Uh-huh."

"Well, I've never doubted or left out the possibility that fate exist to a certain extend, but I would never thought of meeting anyone from my dream right after I dreamt about that person." Hiro sounded a bit sarcastic. "But, if this is the case, then perhaps your dream is leading you to this person, that you and this person are destined to meet."

"Yeah, maybe…" Shuichi sighed. "That moment was so unreal! I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I was glad or was afraid, so I just…I just ran away. I ran home and couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm such an idiot!" He sighed again. "Hiro, what should I do or should have done?" His puffed-up purple eyes looked at friend for comfort.

Hiro left his chair and found him standing behind Shuichi, resting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You did what you had to do, so don't be an idiot! If fate has anything to do with this, then I'm sure that you'll meet this person again. And maybe next time, you can talk to her."

"Maybe…" Shuichi murmured. "But there's a problem." His voice dropped.

"What? Is there something else?"

"This person, this beautiful blonde with golden eyes…is different." Shuichi's voice was breaking out; his words came slow and puzzled.

Now Hiro was confused. "Different? I thought you've just said that they're the same."

"Yes! They're the same blonde hair and golden eyes!" Shuichi blurted out in frustration. "But…"

"But, what?" Hiro calmly asked again.

"This person…" He choked.

"Yeah?" Hiro shook his head and narrowed his eyes on Shuichi.

"This person… This person is a GUY!" Shuichi finally splurged out.


	2. The Rehearsal

**Chapter 2 – The Rehearsal **

Shuichi and Hiro were still in the coffee shop. Both men were surprised to learn that the person Shuichi was destined to meet was a guy.

"What does this mean, Hiro? He's a guy!" Shuichi cried and buried his upper lip into his mouth.

"It would be simple if he's a she."

"Even I know that." Shuichi snapped.

"So the real question is how do you feel? Do you like him? What do you want to do?"

Without thinking Shuichi replied, "I want to see him. I don't know how I feel about him, but if I see him again maybe I'll know."

"What a bumper and here I thought that you'll introduce me to a beautiful young lady." Hiro mocked and broke the depressing atmosphere.

"Shut up!"

"Just forget it for now, okay. Try to relax, it's not like you to mope over a dream and beside we have other matters to attend."

Shuichi took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know if I will ever see this guy again." He'd been exhausted from lack of sleep as he groaned, "I can use some coffee. Do you mind?" He pleaded.

"No, I'll get some and we need to go to Fujisaki's place."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tire screeching.

"Woo-whoo! We're here and we're ready to rock n' roll!" Shuichi jumped off Hiro's bike and caught his foot onto the curve; he tilted forward holding the coffee cup holder in one hand, while the other hand broke his fall and he landed on his back.

Hiro was relieved to see his clumsy old friend back to himself.

They were standing in front of Fujisaki's front gate. "Se, you know what Hiro?"

"What?"

"No matter how many times I come to this place, it always amazes me. How can Suguru live in such a huge mansion all by himself? Of course, there is the butler and all the maids, but… they don't count. This place has wealth written all over it; look at the entrance, its enormous! It's at least five cars length! The mansion itself is another story; the ceiling must be at least fifty feet above ground level, and then all the rooms; how many rooms are there? There is the guest room, the study, the library, the bedrooms, the kitchen and he even got his own music studio for goodness sake." He protested.

"That's why we're here. Both of our places are too jammed and the neighbor will complain. Here, we have all the equipment that we need and no one around to give us a hard time about our music being too loud." Hiro explained as he rang the bell at the gate.

"I know that." Shuichi smirked. "Suguru… He's a good guy. He's rich, but he's not a stuck up. He can be stubborn and throw tantrum sometimes, but that's what make him…Suguru."

"Hmm… I wonder why?" Hiro said with a smirk look on his face like he knew why Suguru acted the way he did.

A woman's voice came through the attached speaker on the gate, "May I ask, who's coming to visit the Fujisaki's resident?"

"It's us, Hiro Nakano and Shuichi Shindo. Suguru is expecting us." Hiro replied.

"Yes, please come in." The voice replied as the gate opened.

The gate opened from the center and led straight to the main entrance. Along the path, both sides were bordered with variety of flowers and green plants. Spring had just begun and the light breeze gently showered the flowers as their perfume evaporated in the bounded area. "This is so refreshing." Shuichi inhaled as he and Hiro made their way to the front door. Further back to the right of the mansion was a huge swimming pool, a sauna and a guest house. The weather was still a bit chill for swimming; therefore the lid on the pool was still on. "This summer when we make it big, I'll throw a pool party and drink all the beer and I can consume." Shuichi's purple eyes sparkled and doubled it size. He was dreaming about the Band's success, stage performances, hit albums and of course many fans, millions of them.

Hiro grabbed onto his friend's orange jacket and gave it a few yank, "Reality to Shuichi! WAKE UP! You're in wonderland again weren't you? First thing comes first; we have an audition this week at NG Corporation. If we're accepted, then we're one step closer to our goals and…"

"You're right!" Shuichi cheered up sporadically, "We'll get accepted and then…and then… Oh this is exciting!" Shuichi raced for the door flew, passed the guess room and down the corridor to the last room located on the right side of the building. Hiro calmly followed behind. The studio was adjacent to the swimming pool area with sliding doors that led to the pool. The room was fully loaded with all the newest equipment. There were amplifier, mixer, enhancer, speakers, recorder and everything else that made it equivalent to a professional studio. Shuichi kicked the studio's door open and freeze-bee the coffee holder onto the side table.

"You're late!" Suguru's voice rose, "What took you so long? We have an audition in four days and you guys are slacking off!" He was having a fit, "Maybe it just me, am I'm the only one who's concern about this?"

"I'm… I'm sorry." Shuichi turned into a midget and hid in the corner of the room.

"Shuichi had some rough time last night. He had a…" Hiro started to explain, but was cut off by Suguru.

He was irritated. "Rough? Of the two years that I've known him, he's always having a rough time!"

"Shuichi is Shuichi and you're you and come to think of it, you changed a bit in the past two years." He caught Suguru flaming chocolate eyes with a warm smile.

"I have?" The level of his voice dropped as he caught sight of Hiro sitting on the side table sipping his grande cappuccino.

"You used to be so polite, elite and very collective. You still are… but with more… personality."

Suguru sighed and exhaled, "But, I'm not… It's just that…"

"I know." Hiro smiled gracefully and Suguru quickly turned away blushing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Flashback - Two Years Ago  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888

A slender, fragile looking figure entered the school's auditorium, "Good evening, I heard music playing from the end of the hall, so I came by to check it out. I'm supposed to join a club for extra creative curriculum and I heard that you're the only music club around. I enjoy playing myself and if I may so say, I'm pretty good at it. May I join your band?" The young boy asked politely.

"Who are you again?" Shuichi smirked looking at the younger student.

The boy walked up to meet the club members on the stage. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Suguru, Suguru Fujisaki. I'm fourteen and a freshman."

Shuichi and Hiro exchanged glances and laughed. "Is the guy serious?" Shuichi examined the freshman. His school uniform was well minted and appeared to be very delicate; he was just too neat and polite to be band material. Shuichi started to rotate his head from left to right.

"Please, this is the only club I'm interested in." Suguru begged. "I'll prove myself, please give me a chance." He creased his hand together and his dark round chocolate eyes pleaded with sincerity. His eyes complimented his short emerald hair and Hiro found it was charming.

Hiro lighted up with a big charismatic smile, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Hiro!" Shuichi gave him a 'you know what look'.

"If he could survive for one week, then he can stay. Is this okay with you, Shuichi?" Hiro suggested and Shuichi agreed with a nod, "K."

"Though, we don't have many requests, we still practice a lot. We get together everyday after school. Our biggest event every year is the school festival and every now and then we get requests from other clubs. The composition itself is not difficult." Hiro stopped and looked at Shuichi who was already curling into a ball rolling back and forth on the stage next to his microphone. "The most difficult task would have to be dealing with Shuichi and his on going demands and stupidity."

"Hiro, you JERK!" Shuichi swayed over and smacked Hiro in the head.

"Ouch! That hurt! What did you do that for?"

Shuichi stuck out his tongue, "You deserved it."

Hiro rubbed his head, smiled and carried on, "There had been many others who tried out, but no one lasted for a week. I guess we drove them crazy." He laughed.

This made Suguru felt a bit edgy; he'd just realized that he walked into a nightmare. His head dropped and he felt stiff; he didn't know what to do. He tried to imagine what could have happened to the others who tried out, but then quit or got scared away. Then he realized that it didn't matter, he loved playing music and if this was the only club in school that offered it, then he will stick it out and give it his best. He finally perked up and met Hiro's brunette eyes which gave him a piece of tranquility. "I'll try out. I'll try out for a week and prove that I can be part of this band." He spoke with confident.

"Cool! A new member! We'll make a man out of you!" Shuichi emerged up from behind and gave Suguru a hard welcome punch on the back which sent him flying above the stage and into the trash can.

'What have I got myself into?' Suguru thought to himself as he managed to escape the turmoil underneath him and headed back to the center of the stage.

Hiro approached him and handed him a towel, "By the way, I'm Hiro, Hiro Nakano. I'm a senior and seventeen." Suguru blushed into a crimson color at the sight of Hiro's long cherry red hair. It was so bright and radiant under the spot lights.

"Thank you, Nakano-senpai."

"Just call me Hiro." He insisted.

"And I'm Shuichi Shindo, junior, sixteen."

Surprisingly, Suguru lasted over a week, covered with bruises from head to toes. Never in his life had he experienced such torture. He'd proven himself to be a good pianist and on the seventh day, Shuichi and Hiro welcomed him as a permanent member of the band. Little by little, day by day, week passed, month came and gone, then years; Suguru was still alive. He learned to adapt with Shuichi's infinite personality and mood swings. He changed from the fragile and timid Suguru to a bolder and livelier band mate and a best friend.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Flashback - Ended  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You do notice that there is something different about Shuichi today, don't you?" Hiro interrogated his younger friend.

"Yah." Suguru admitted calmly as he found Shuichi still sitting in the corner, "He would normally curse back or give me a nerve-racking kick on the ass by now. What's wrong with him?"

"You see, Shuichi had a rough encountered last night, and I think it's time for him to find a special friend, like a woman."

Suguru blushed and in a small tone or voice he repeated, "A woman?"

"Yeah, you won't believe it." Hiro started to recital the story that he'd just learned in the coffee shop to his young friend.

"That is something... I guess I owe him an apology." Suguru walked up to his midget purple eyed friend and apologized. His big circle eyes lighted up, but he had no movement whatsoever and he remained a dwarf size. Suguru then rolled his eyes over to Hiro for help.

If there was anyone in the world, who would be able to cheer up Shuichi, then it would be Hiro. He gracefully smiled and said, "You know, Ryuichi Sakuma will be there. If we perform well enough, then we'll have a chance to meet him."

Shuichi vanished from the corner and somehow transported before Hiro; his big purple eyes tripled in size and with a vigorous voice he asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I can really see Ryuichi Sakuma?" He asked again and his older friend nodded. The thought of seeing Ryuichi, his number one hero powered him up, '"Whoopee! Okay, I'm alright. Let practice!" Shuichi was happy again and Hiro gave Suguru a two thumb's up. Their purple eyed friend is back to his human size, "Okay, NG. A new band is coming and we'll blow you away!"


	3. The New Band

**Chapter 3 – The New Band**

A distance voice was calling, "Shuichi… Shuichi… Please don't hate him; it's my fault…" Something was ringing in the background, but the voice continued, "Please love… forgive and forget…" The ringing noise continued to vibrate and woke Shuichi from his sleep.

"Hgh?" The boy reached up to his night stand and picked up his cell phone. He tiredly answered it, "Oh, it's you. Good Morning."

"Good morning?" The red haired boy at the other end of the receiver mocked. "Where are you?" He asked boldly.

Shuichi yawned, "In bed."

Hiro was puzzled by his sleepy friend's response, "What? It's one o'clock and you're supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"Suguru and I are at NG. Don't tell me that you've forgot about the audition today."

"Oh, Sh…! It's today?" The sleepy boy sat up.

"Duh?" He mocked again. "Come quickly, we still have another half an hour to get ready."

"Okay, I'm on my way." At that, Shuichi dropped the phone and found the front lobby of NG Corporation. 'Wow! Instant teleportation,' he thought to himself and then he realized that he forgot to ask Hiro where the audition was being held. He tried the reception's desk, but no one was there. It looked like everyone was taking a break. He wondered around the hallway to see if he could hear music playing, that's probably where the audition was being held, but every room he passed by was playing music and all the hallways looked the same. He was lost, "Why didn't I asked Hiro where it is when he called earlier?" He cried. "Oh where, oh where, where is that damn room! I'll miss the audition at this rate." He started scratching his head and pulling his pink hair upward, "No, I have to do this for Ryuichi Sakuma. I HAVE TO FIND THAT ROOOOOOM!"

Shuichi was running back and fort in the hallways, on the first floor, on the second, and on the third, then back to the second and as he ran down the stairs back to the first floor he smashed into a tall blonde man. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" He apologized.

"I'm fine, no harm done here." The man replied with a funny accent, but Shuichi didn't notice it.

He was relieved that he had collided with another soul in the building and started to weep, "Oh, I'm so very glad to see you. Can you help me? You see, I'm lost. I'm supposed to be in an audition today for a new band, and I don't recall which room it's being held at."

The man stared at younger boy and laughed.

"Huh?" What was so funny? The blonde man was laughing hysterically; his golden pony tail jumped up and down along with his masculine body. It continued to elevate in the air and back down to his waist. His deep blue eyes were getting misty. They looked like they were about to cry from laughing too hard. Shuichi stood there observing the man, 'He's an American,' he thought to himself, "and a creepy one too. Why is he carrying weapons in a place like this? He's armed with two 9mm guns buckled to his shoulder's straps. I don't think I want to know why or what purpose he uses them for; I hope that I wouldn't have to work with this nut ball.'

"Here it is, studio one. I don't know how you've missed it." Still laughing. The American turned the boy around 180 degrees and pointed to the room that was behind him.

On the door, there was a mounted sign labeled 'Audition Room'. It was about five inches wide and twenty inches long with bold prints and all capital letters. 'How could I've missed this?' Shuichi thought to himself feeling like a fool.

The older man opened the door and strolled in, "Hey, Mr. Sakano, are you missing someone?"

"Mr. K, what are you doing here? I thought that you're with Ryuichi." The other man questioned.

"Yea... I was, but Ryuichi is having one of his momentums and he's driving me crazy!" The American replied.

'Look who's talking', the other man thought to himself.

"I've found this kid wandering around looking for this room. Can you believe it? He missed that big sign in front?" He cracked some silent chuckles as he grabbed a seat next to the other man. "Hey, you don't mind if I stay, right?"

The other man said nothing. He walked up to Shuichi who was still standing at the door admiring the audition room. This room was very similar to the one at Suguru's place, but bigger. There was a second room where he could see Hiro and Suguru through the glass wall that separated the two rooms. His friends were adjusting their instruments and didn't notice that he had arrived. "You must be Shindo. I'm Mr. Sakano. We've been waiting for you; your band is the last to perform, please get in the recording room behind those doors and be ready in five minutes." He greeted Shuichi showing no interest in the boy, but yet managed a smile as he led the boy to the second set of doors in the room.

Shuichi greeted his friends with a big smile which quickly turned into an unpleasant frown. He crawled onto his knees and sat down to let go all the excitement that he had earlier. "Hiro, I couldn't find you anywhere. I was lost. I was scared. Why didn't you guys go and look for me?" His brows puckered up as he cried.

"I thought that I'd told you where to go yesterday." Hiro replied.

"I don't remember that." He snorted back.

"Why didn't you call me on my cell?"

"I…ya forgot."

"Same old same old, Shuichi." Suguru shook his head. "I think that we'd probably repeated ourselves a thousand times and you'd never seem to listen."

Shuichi tried to defend himself, "But if I did remember, I wouldn't be able to call you anyways."

"Why not?" Hiro questioned.

"I dropped my cell phone at home."

"You idiot!" Hiro exclaimed.

Meanwhile the band was getting ready; Mr. Sakano sat in his chair and sighed, he seemed to be in a slum and was not very interested in the last band. He looked at the band members, a tall red head with dark eyes, an average pink head with purple eyes and short green head with chocolate eyes. 'What an odd combination?' He thought to himself and heavily sighed again.

"What's wrong, Mr. Sakano? Have you found any talent among these youngsters?" K asked.

"Unfortunately, no." He groaned. "Most of the bands so far are good, but not… What should I say? Not gifted." He sighed again and started babbling in tears; his arms were moving in all direction, "Ooooh! I'm a failure! Mr. Seguchi is going to fire me now! I'm no good to anyone! I need to bury myself in a hole somewhere and just die!"

"Pipe down, you're over reacting. There is still one band left." K was staring through the glass wall and looking in particularly at the pink boy.

"But, those kids…? They don't seem like they're very serious. After all, that Shindo was late and he looks like he's all worked up." He paused. "Oh…Oh…Oh… this cannot be happening to me." He cried again and dark brown eyes flooded in tears like a waterfall.

"Actually, I think that you'll find this band interesting." K smirked with an evil grin on his face like he was planning something, something mischievous.

Mr. Sakano's brows rose and in a half cheerful voice he asked, "What make you say that?"

K replied, "That pink mop that I rescued earlier is a lot like someone we know. There is something about him very… um… interesting. I think that he might have some talent."

"Oh, we'll have to see about that won't we?" Mr. Sakano replied calmly as he spoke into the microphone to prompt the band. "Okay, Bad Luck, let start the count down, five, four, three, two, one and play."

'Hmm… Bad Luck. What an awful name, but it does have a kick to it.' K thought in silence.

The band started playing the Rage Beat; the new song that they had been practiced for this event. While they were playing in the recording room, a teddy bear peeked in through the door and asked in a child voice, "K? Who are those kids in there?" The bear pointed to the group behind the glass wall.

"I think that I've found you a new friend." K replied bluntly.

"Really, is that him over there, the vocalist?" The bear asked.

"Yes, indeed." Again, he said with an evil grin.

"Wow, sparkling! He's sparkling! He's great! I can't wait to play with him." The teddy bear cheerfully spoke again.

Mr. Sakano cried again, "Oh…Oh…Oh… they great! They're the one! They're…," and he dropped happily on the floor in his puddle of tears.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later, Bad Luck was invited back to NG to sign the endorsement. NG had accepted liability and will support the band development and prosperity. Mr. Sakano was assigned to the band as their producer by the company president, Mr. Seguchi.

"Congratulation! I hope that we will work well together." Mr. Sakano greeted the band and walked them to the conference room. "You're manager will be here shortly to introduce himself."

Suddenly, Shuichi felt a chill running down his spine. Something bad was going to happen and he just knew it. "Can I ask who the manager is?" Shuichi questioned his producer.

Mr. Sakano tensed up as he answered, "You've met him back in the audition room last week. He's Mr. K."

"No! You've gotta be kidding me! That crazy man! I don't wanna work with him. He's nuts!"

"Shuichi, what are you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"You'll know what I mean when you meet him." Shuichi pouted.

"Halloo!" A teddy bear stuck its head in through the conference's door and greeted the band. "My friend and I came to congratulate you." Ryuichi Sakuma stepped forward and gave everyone a big welcome smile.

Shuichi couldn't believe it. His idol was standing before him, "Ryuichi Sakuma! It's really you. I love you! Can I get your autograph?" His purple eyes glittered up as he pleaded. He had been a fan of Ryuichi for the longest time; Ryuichi Sakuma, the vocalist of his favorite band, Nittle Gasper. He was the reason why, Shuichi started singing and started the music club back in high school.

Ryuichi walked up to meet the sparkling vocalist, "You're the one I saw singing the other day. You were great!" He complimented Shuichi. "Do you want to be our friend? Mr. Bear and I would love to play with you." He asked in a very childish way.

"FREEZE!" K jumped out between the door frames and stuck out his two 9mm guns. "Don't move an inch or I'll shoot!" He demanded.

"What are you doing, Mr. K?" Mr. Sakano cried with his hand raised.

"I told you, this guy is crazy! I'm not working with him!" Shuichi disregarded the guns and ran out. He ran into the lobby where he collided into another blonde, a wheat blonde this time. He fell onto his buttock while the other man fumbled back a few steps yet kept his balance. Shuichi looked up to meet the other man's jade green eyes; they were cold, they were staring at him, observing him and making him feeling uneasy. He was nervous, the moisture in the air was burnt at the present of this man, making his breath shorten as his gasped for air. He recognized those eyes; he'd seen them before, but where he couldn't remember.

"Shuichi! Are you alright?" Hiro and the Suguru came running after him.

"Uh-huh." He managed and Hiro pulled his friend up to his feet.

"Don't you go and scare us like that again!" Suguru landed a fist right on Shuichi's cheek. "You could've been killed, if it were to be someone else. You moron!"

"What's all the commotion?" The wheat blonde asked.

"Hi there, Touma!" K came to the scene, "I was just having a little fun introducing myself to my new subjects. I guessed I scared the little guy." He replied.

"So, these are the new members of NG's new promotion." Touma took a second to glance at each member of the band. "Welcome on board!" He continued.

Shuichi regained his normal breathing, yet he was still focusing on Touma, he couldn't remember where he'd seen Touma before. "Had we meet somewhere before?" He asked. "You looked very familiar."

"You idiot! He's Touma Seguchi, the pianist of Nittle Gasper, you favorite band in Japan!" Suguru reminded his forgetful friend.

"And the president of NG." K added.

"Oh… so that's why he looked so familiar." Shuichi said forcing a smile onto his face.

Ryuichi came out of nowhere and gave Touma a big friendly hug, "Hallo, Touma! Did you meet my new friend, Shuichi?"

Mr. Sakano slowly caught up with them into the lobby.

"Yes, we've just met." Touma replied.

"Isn't he great? He's a vocalist just like me!" Ryuichi praised childishly.

Touma looked at Ryuichi then to Shuichi and back to Ryuichi, "Yes. I can see the resemblance." He chuckled.

"Touma?" The childish pop-star asked.

"Yes." He answered with a flat tone of voice.

Ryuichi was rotating his upper body left to right with his teddy bear hanging from his hand swinging up and down. "I have a great idea!" He grinned widely. "Our up coming concert at Zap Tokyo on the 16th, I wanna sing with my new friend on stage."

"No."

"Why not? Do you not like Shuichi?" He looked at Touma with puppy eyes.

"Their band is new and they…"

Ryuichi stopped Touma before he could finish his sentence, "Why? Why? Whhyyy?" He cried. "Mr. Bear hates you! If Shuichi is not singing with me, then Mr. Bear is not going to the concert and if Mr. Bear is not going, then I'm not going either." He rolled his violet eyes away from Touma and held his teddy bear tightly against his chest.

"We could have them open for the concert. I've heard them played and they're

p-r-e-t-t-y good." K suggested with a snickering tone.

"If this makes Ryuichi happy, then it has to do." Touma couldn't say no to Ryuichi without the vocalist the concert couldn't take place. "Does this make Mr. Bear happy, Ryuichi?" Touma asked his childish band mate.

"Let me ask Mr. Bear. Mr. Bear, will this make you happy?" The teddy bear nodded with Ryuichi's help. "Yes, it does, it makes Mr. Bear happy." Ryuichi replied.

"This is great!" Hiro pulled both of his band mates in for a group hug.

"We have two weeks to practice." K instructed the producer. "Mr. Sakano, please get all the preparation ready."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The night before the concert Shuichi got so excited that he couldn't sleep. "What to do? What to do?" He circled around his room for what seemed like forever, and then he lay on bed, dropping his head upside down. "What should I do? At this pace, I'll stay up all night and have big puffy eyes. I'll look awful for the concert tomorrow." He sighed. "I know I'll call Hiro." He picked up the phone and started dialing. "Come on, Hiro, pick up the damn phone!" He didn't receive any response from the other end, so now, still unsure of what to do; he made another 360 degree lap around his room and got an idea.

Someone was pounding on the door. Thudded, thudded, thudded and thudded the sound was getting louder, faster and harder. Hiro dragged himself out of bed to answer the annoying disturbance. "Shuichi?" He yawned, yet not surprise. If any idiot would be at his door at this hour then of course, it would be his best friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I'll sleep here tonight. This way you can wake me up in the morning."

"You've must be kidding me, right?" He yawned again, a little wider this time.

"Come on, Hiro! Don't be a jerk! I'm too excited to sleep and the least you can do is to comfort me." Shuichi whined, looking hurt.

"Alright, come on in. You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Thank you! You're a life saver." Shuichi smiled as he welcomed himself into the soft bed. "I'm so happy. I can't believe that tomorrow is the day."

Hiro agreed with his sleepless friend, "Uh-huh."

Shuichi continued to babble away while his friend sat by his headboard listening. After a couple of hours, he drifted to sleep.

Hiro tucked his friend in and stood there for a moment to admire his young friend lying in his bed sleeping, so peaceful and innocent.

In Shuichi's deep slumber, he heard a familiar voice, "Please live on for me…"

"NO!" A second voice screamed.

The familiar voice continued, "I'll wait for you… No matter where… No matter when… No matter how long… I'll wait for you."

"I'll find you, wherever you may be." A third voice spoke gently. "Even if it takes the rest of eternity."

The familiar voice continued, "I'll wait for you… for only you… Please find me."

Another voice was transmitting to him. It was getting louder, louder and louder. "Shuichi, wake up!" The voice was getting stronger, "WAKE UP!" and clearer, "WAKE UP! YOU DAMNED IDIOIT! WAKE UP!"

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them back from the brightness of the room reflected from the sun's ray. Slowly adjusting to the light, he gained consciousness and re-opened them. 'This is not my room," he thought to himself, "Where am I?" He spoke lightly.

"Thank goodness! You're okay." Hiro expressed his relief.

Shuichi was confused, "Hiro? What happened, where am I?"

"You don't remember barging into my house last night and took over my bed?"

"Oh, that's right." He breathed heavily, "What happened? Why do I feel so exhausted?"

"That's what I want to know. I've been trying to wait you up for the last hour."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for a moment there, I thought that you were going to sleep forever." Hiro exhaled. "It looked like you were in some kind a trance. At first, I didn't give it much thought, I tried to wake you up earlier, but you didn't respond, so I thought that you wanted to snooze. I'd left you alone and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. When I came back with the coffee and you were still in bed, in the same position that I last saw you. I gave you a few kicks and still you didn't move. I thought that you were playing games with me, so I ignored you and when to bathroom to take a shower. When I got out of the shower and came back to the room to get a change of clothing. I found you in the position that I'd last left you; it didn't seem right, so I held you up nervously and shook you like crazy while calling out your name. Then you slowly woke up and here we are."

"I was dreaming again…" Shuichi managed to speak, slowly. "Do you remember the dream that I'd told you last month in the coffee shop?"

"How can I forget?"

"Well after that night, I'd been dreaming on and off about her, but I could never see a clear picture of what was happening." He paused. "Last night's dream was different, I wasn't able to see anything; everything was dark. All I could do was hearing voices, difference voices were in the background, so I follow them and started walking. I kept on walking and walking and walking for what seemed like it would never end." He looked worried.

"Were you scared?" Hiro asked with concern.

"A little." Shuichi replied breathing easier. "I heard a couple of difference voices, two, no three voices. One of them belonged to her, but the other two, I didn't recognized them. I don't know who they were or why they showed up in my dream. I couldn't even remember what they were saying."

"Do you think that this is another sign, that you'll meet that guy again?" Hiro asked calmly.

"I don't know." He paused and remembered something from the dream, "I think she was saying something like 'I'll wait for you and only you,' or something around that line." Shuichi spoke with a clearer voice.

"That's it then." Hiro squeezed his friend's forearm. "I'll bet my money on it. I'm sure that you'll meet that guy again."

"You really think so?"

"I do." Hiro replied looking at his friend with a serious face. "We have a long day ahead of us. Will you be able to perform tonight? Or should we…"

"No, I'm okay. I want to… for our band."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Concert started and the crowd was wild, screaming, yelling and cheering. "Good evening, everyone!" Shuichi greeted the audience while standing on stage with band mates. "We're a new band call BAD LUCK, and tonight for the first time ever, we'll perform just for YOU!

"YEAAHHH! WOO-WHOOO!" The audience responded.

"Okay guys, let play!"

While the band was performing the Rage Beat, a group of friends were admiring the new band's members.

"Wow! Do you see that guy? He's so dreamy…" The first girl asked her friends in the pool of people.

"Who? Do you mean the pianist?" The second girl answered with a question.

"NO! It's the guitarist, the red head, his hair… he looks so sexy!"

"I think that the pianist is cuter! I want him… Oohh… god, make him mine…" The second girl fantasized.

"No way! The red head is HOTTER! What you do think?" The first girl asked another friend in the pool of people.

"I think that all three of them look lovely, but I like the singer." The third girl replied gently.

"What that pink head? He looks ridiculous! He looks like a girl!"

"I agreed." The second girl concurred.

"I like his voice. Don't you think that he has a lovely voice?" The third girl asked.

"Yeah! I guess you're right!" The first girl agreed.

"They kick ass!" The second girl screamed.

"And now, the moment that you've been waiting for, I give you NITTLE GASPER!" Shuichi screamed into this microphone.

"YEEAAAHHHH! WE LOVE YOU! RYUICHI SAKUMA!"

"This is the best concert ever!" The first girl stated.

"Ryuichi is so amazing and the new band was great too! I'll be keeping an eye on them," said the second girl.

"Yes, me too." The third girl concurred and they slowly exited the club house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Every good thing had to take a break; the concert was over and the guests were emptying the building. Shuichi was all high spirited and happy; he was happy to be here tonight, he was happy to perform live with his two best friends, and he was happy to be back stage while seeing Ryuichi Sakuma performed. The concert tonight was unbelievable; it would be one of the most memorable events of his life. Still thrilled by all that happened, he decided to give Ryuichi a visit before he left for the night.

"Ryuichi." He called to the Nittle Gasper's dressing room, but no one answered, so he opened the unlock door and welcomed himself in. He froze instantly staring at his idol. Ryuichi was still dressing; he was half naked from the top with his jean aligned along his waistline and his fly still opened. Shuichi gasped and held onto his breath. He felt his blood boiling inside of him; he didn't like this feeling. Why was he getting all worked up seeing Ryuichi like this? Was it because he had never seen Ryuichi like this before or was it something else? Ryuichi looked so much older and mature with his broad shoulders and masculine feature displayed. He was so hot! 'What am I thinking? Am I into this kind of stuff?' He questioned himself. "I'm sorry Ryuichi, I'll come back later." He turned around and started twisting the door knob.

Ryuichi stopped him with a big hug from the behind pulling him into his chest. 'Blushing! Burning! Hot!' Shuichi turned into a steamed tomato. "Shuichi! You were great! I love your song! Keep on signing and keep on sparkling!" Ryuichi's childish compliment cooled off the steam and returned Shuichi to normal.

"Thank you." He replied as he escaped Ryuichi's arms, "You were great too! I wanted to thank you for today. I've always loved Nittle Gasper during high school and I've never imagined being here on the same stage with you." He started babbling.

Ryuichi leaned forward forcing Shuichi back against the door. His violet eyes met Shuichi's purple ones, and with a serious tone he asked, "How did it feel? Was it great?" With Ryuichi only inches away from him, it made him nervous; he took in little breaths and nodded his answer. Ryuichi moved in closer, "Remember, when you sing, you're singing for you, for those who admire you and for those who love you. You have a gift, Shuichi, so keep on singing."

Shuichi couldn't believed what he'd just heard, of the little time that he'd known Ryuichi, this was the first time his idol was being so calm and serious. The shock put him into a daze and before he could respond, the door suddenly swung opened slamming his body into Ryuichi as he grabbed hold of his idol's arms for support.

"Ryuichi Sakuma!" A male voice called out his name. He closed the door behind him and found the pop-star half naked with a pink head pressing against his chest. "I'm sorry, I wanted to see Ryuichi, I didn't mean to... um…um…"

"No, it's not what you think!" Shuichi objected and let go of Ryuichi's arms. He turned around slowly and found himself in another shock. He couldn't believe it, it was him, but no… it wasn't him. This man was different.

"Oh." He replied.

"Hi there!" Ryuichi returned to his childish self. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm your number one fan; can I get your autograph?" The young man pleaded, his dark eyes glittered and his blue black hair danced with joy.

"There you go. Isn't my scribble great?" Ryuichi praised himself as he signed the music album.

"Excuse, me?" Shuichi interrupted their conversation. He couldn't let go the fact that this young man was a split image of the guy that he met in the park a month ago.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

Shuichi was feeling a bit nervous but he knew that now was his chance, he need to go forward and find out what his dream was trying to tell him, "I ya… You um… look like someone."

"Yeah?"

"I've met this guy that looked very much like you a few weeks ago."

"I see. He must be BRO." He replied.

"You have a brother?" Shuichi voice rose with curiosity.

The young man found it interesting that the lead singer of the new band had so much interest in his brother, "Yah, he's a few years older than I. If I were to have his bright blonde hair and dazzling golden eyes, then we could've been identical twins."

Shuichi agreed with a nod.

"What's your name kid?" Ryuichi asked.

"I'm not a kid!" He snapped. "I'm eighteen and name is Tatsuha Uesugi. And if you might be wondering." He smirked. "My bro's name is Eiri… Eiri Uesugi. He is also known as Eiri Yuki."

**  
**


	4. The Novelist

**Chapter 4 – The Novelist**

Eiri Yuki, a young novelist in his twenties. He had won a literary award for his unique and transparent writing style. He specialized in writing romance novel with much adversity. For this, he was also very popular among young women and all female readers in particular. He was often invited to television interviews, conferences and other publicity sessions. Tonight like many other nights, Yuki drove home from his appearance session. After a long day of meeting his fans and signing autograph he was exhausted. Yuki came home surprisingly found his front door unlocked. He was definitely sure that he had locked it before he left this morning. Something was wrong, so he took cautious and proceeded into his apartment. He heard clanging noises in the kitchen as he slowly walked toward the disturbance and found a tall young boy, fixing dinner in his kitchen.

"Yo!" The younger boy greeted him.

"Don't you 'yo' me, you little brat!" Yuki scolded at his younger brother. "How did you get into my apartment?"

"I'd asked the locksmith to pick the lock." Tatsuha replied. "He was so nice all I had to do was stayed calm and said that I'd forgotten my keys inside and he believed me."

"What a pain." Yuki mumbled to himself and asked, "Why are you here, Tatsuha?"

"Can a brother come and visit his bro once in a while?" He mocked knowing too well that Yuki will not buy it.

"Don't give me that." Yuki replied glaring back at his younger sibling.

"Okay, I did something naughty so father kicked me out. I thought I'll crash here until he cools down."

"That's even more bullshit!"

Tatsuha chuckled, "I guess you caught me then. I'm going to a concert tomorrow night and I needed somewhere to stay for tonight and tomorrow. I promised to leave on Sunday, the day after the concert, so can I stay?" He asked with a big grin.

"No, go somewhere else you know that I don't have extra room."

"I'll sleep on the couch. I have no where else to go and I don't want to intrude sis and her husband… you know."

Yuki sighed, "Fine, but don't you go wandering into my bedroom or my study." He growled. "And don't you make any noise either!" He exclaimed and walked away to his study.

"Okay!" Tatsuha happily agreed. "I'll let you know when the food is done!" He continued chopping the tomatoes and onion, whipped up some eggs and fried them all together. Before he finished an obnoxious smile found its way out, "I'll test my theory," he said to himself. "Yuki, dinner is ready!"

Yuki was in his study trying to write his newest novel. He started to write this story a while ago, but he didn't know where he was going with it. He had typed body and body of paragraphs, but there was no flow, nothing seemed to go together, every paragraph was like its own little story. For the past two months, he had reoccurring headaches and couldn't keep his train of thoughts. He hadn't been sleeping well either, maybe he tried too hard and strained himself, but every time he started to write this particular novel, he found himself lost and wandered off somewhere he didn't recognize. As he started to drift away, his tired eyes wanted to rest, but his stomach growled as it heard Tatsuha calling, "Yuki! I'm gonna eat all your food!" He decided to take a break and approached the kitchen. "What the hell is this?" He stared at the plate of food laid in front of him. It looked like scramble eggs mixed with red tomatoes and green onion over rice.

"Hey, don't complain! I did all the cooking so just eat. If you don't like it and find something else that fits your liking." Tatsuha grabbed his portion and set it on the coffee table while he popped in a video cassette. "You don't mind if I watch this while I'm eating, do you?"

"What another Ryuichi Sakuma's concert?" Yuki snorted.

"How did you know?"

"What's all you ever watch! And you know that I don't like that kinda stuff!"

"Well, I think that you'll like this one." He said with a snickering tone of voice.

Yuki narrowed his eyes on his brother as he took a bite from his plate of wonder. 'Umm...It's not too bad.' He thought as he forked some more into his mouth.

Tatsuha hopped back onto the couch and started eating his food. The video displayed a colorful screen and a spiral spun, counting down: ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and one. The video started and Tatsuha focused on Yuki as the show began.

_"We're a new band call BAD LUCK, and tonight for the first time ever, we'll perform just for YOU!" The lead singer of the band yelled into the microphone. _

Tatsuha knew that he would find a reaction from his brother. Yuki was staring at the screen, his eyes were wide opened and he had stopped moving, numbed from where he was standing. Tatsuha knew that something was going on between those two; Shuichi Shindo had the same reaction when he saw him with Ryuichi that night. Shuichi's eyes were staring, wide opened and without a blink focusing on him for that he looked so much like his older brother. That Shuichi had something to do with Yuki, and Yuki's reaction tonight proved it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Flashback – Two Months Ago  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the beginning of spring and the beginning of Eiri Yuki's newest novel. That late night he couldn't put his thoughts together nor come up with any idea for his novel. He must had at least six can of beers and dragged on about half a pack of cigarettes. His eyes were hurt from just staring at his laptop and slowly he passed out. He slept for about half an hour and woke up finding himself on his laptop. It wasn't a good sign, so he left his apartment and went to get some fresh air. He scrolled around the park as he inhaled and exhaled his nicotine. Soon, he reached the end of the trail and when he was just about to head back to his place; he heard a nasty scream. He turned around and found a pink kinda purple-ish red head person under the city park's light. This person was huffing and puffing, his or her back was motioning along with each breath. After about a minute of observing the situation, Yuki decided that the person seemed to be okay, so he should get back home. Before he could turn around, the pink head turned around and met his eyes. A big pair of purple iris eyes was staring at him; they were the biggest pair of eyes that he had ever seen: big, teary, sad and terrified. They looked like they had just seen a ghost and before he knew it those purple eyes disappeared.

Yuki got home to his apartment and wasn't sure of what just happened in the park. At the moment that he met those eyes, he was mesmerized; all he could do was stared. He couldn't even tell whether they belonged to a young woman or maybe a young man. The only thing that he could remember was those eyes being so terrified.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Flashback - Ended  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tatsuha suspected his brother was interested in the lead singer of the new band. He wouldn't have stayed to watch the show, if he wasn't interest. He decided to stir things up a little. "You know that vocalist, Shuichi Shindo."

"Shuichi Shindo." Yuki automatically repeated the name.

"I found him with Ryuichi Sakuma after this concert." Tatsuha was pointing at the screen. "He and Ryuichi were very closed…"

"Yeah?" Yuki's tone was flat and dull.

"Yah! I don't know! They were doing something or maybe about to do something. I found that pink head pressing against my Ryuichi's naked chest!" He exclaimed. "I could swear that he was blushing! Or maybe flirting!" Tatsuha carried on and forgot what he was doing. "How could he? Ryuichi is mine! mine! And all mine!" He cried.

"If he is yours then, you won't be pouting right now would you? He cannot be yours if he hasn't given himself to you yet." Yuki stated.

"You meany! You didn't have to put it that way!" He cried again. Tatsuha knew well that Ryuichi was not his, but he still wants the privilege to fantasize and hope.

Next morning, Tatsuha was up and had already left the apartment before Yuki dragged himself out of bed. The place was quiet and peaceful, just the way he liked it. 'I wonder where that brat went so damn early.' He thought as he went to the bathroom to start his day.

He went to his study and turned on his laptop. While the device was booting up, he lounged on his office chair and pondered over what happened last night. He saw them, those purple eyes, he could never mistake them for anything, but they weren't terrified like the last time that he'd seen them. Instead they were warm and glowing with confident under the stage's lights as though they belonged to a different person. "Those eyes belong to him… Shuichi Shindo, a guy and a vocalist…" He spoke into space.

Tatsuha came back later in the evening and walked straight to Yuki's study room. He pounded on the door: Boomed, boomed, and boomed, "Yuki! You need a break!"

"What?" He replied to the door.

"I need you to do me a favor." Tatsuha spoke to the door.

"I'd already do you a favor last night!" He yelled back.

"Please… Come on, you're my big bro for goodness sake." Tatsuha begged.

"Alright!" Yuki hated it when Tatsuha use the sibling relationship to make him bend in and do favors, but what he hated even more was to hear Tatsuha whining, so he stopped what he was doing and left his study. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I need a ride to the concert." Tatsuha replied.

Yuki gave him a frown and said nothing. It was not like Tatsuha asking for a ride, he could have taken the bus or a taxi or something. Yuki didn't bother to ask why; he just played along. He parked his Mercedes at the Ruido's club house where the concert was being held. Before Tatsuha hopped off the car, he managed to take Yuki's keys out of the ignition and put them away.

"Brat! What's the matter with you?" Yuki yelled.

"I want you to come in with me." Tatsuha insisted.

"No way!"

"Hey, I'm not giving you your keys back, so you can either join me or walk back home."

At that, he stormed out of the car and ran into the club house.

"That little bastard! What is he skimming?" Yuki sat in the car for about an hour dragging on the remaining content of the nicotine that he had in his car. The concert should be over soon, so with nothing better to do he pulled himself out of the car and started walking toward the club house. As he approached the front door, "Ughhhhh." he groaned. "This is what I hate about these places, noises and headaches." He mumbled to himself. The thought of coming in to see a bunch of idiots screaming and cheering stopped him from entering the concert hall. He stayed outside and waited for the concert to be over. It must had been another half an hour, before he seen people leaving the building as he sighed, "It's over." He stood there by the edge of the opened door as he watched person by person, exited the concert's door, but Tatsuha was no where among them. He sighed again, "Where is that little black head?"

The concert room was empty now, but there was no sign of Tatsuha anywhere. Yuki started walking like he knew exactly where to find his younger brother. He headed straight down the corridor that led to the back of the building, 'This should be where the dressing rooms are,' he thought to himself, 'He must be seeing that Ryuichi Sakuma after the concert.' As the approached the end of the hallway and shifted his body to turn the first corner, a door opened and lighted up the dark hallway. In the center was a shadow of a person, formed by the light that was pouring out from the opened door. The door quickly closed itself and stand before him, a person he didn't expect to see.

"Eiri Yuki?" The person before him asked nervously.

'Shuichi Shindo.' Yuki thought to himself. He stared at the young boy in front of him, his golden eyes met the Shuichi's purple ones, but he said nothing. He stood there with no movement whatsoever; it was like he had no emotion to spare.

'It's him.' Shuichi confirmed. He started trembling and with a low and timid voice he asked tensely, "Did you come here to…um see the concert?" He paused to see if the older man in front of him would answer. He got no answer, so he tried again nervously, "or maybe… um to see me?"

The blonde man still said nothing and stood there like a statue. He showed no expression, not even a nod to agree or disagree. His eyes were cold, but they were the most attractive pair of eyes that Shuichi had ever seen. They were like the sun so bright and radiant, but like the sun's rays could caused cancer from exposing too long; his eyes were intimidating, they were frightening in a way that make people nervous and knew better to stay away, then to approach any further. Shuichi as dull as he always was didn't seem to care; the only thing that he was able to see was a handsome man standing in front of him. He approached the older man taking a few steps forward raising his right hand in front of him. He tried to reach for the other man's arm, but hesitated and held back. "Please I beg of you, please tell me why are you here?" He cried out loud. "I need to know!"

"Why?" The older man finally spoke.

"Why?" Shuichi repeated. "I don't know… I don't know! All I know is that from that night I saw you at the park; I've been thinking about you and recently a whole lot." He paused to observe the older man, still no motion whatsoever. "I thought that you might be feeling the same about me."

"No. I have no interest of that nature." He replied coldly.

"Why? Then why are you here tonight? Why my concert? Why me?" Shuichi was terrified; had all this time he'd been worrying for nothing. Had he misinterpreted his dream?

Yuki was confused too; he didn't know that this was Shuichi's concert and of course he didn't expect to ever see those big purple eyes again. At this moment, all he could do was to stare at the boy in silence.

The silent treatment hurt, Shuichi felt like time and space didn't exist anymore. Right here and now, there were only two beings and two spot lights aiming at these two beings. 'Why is he staring at me? If he is not interested, then why is he observing me? Why didn't he just walk away? Why?' Shuichi was fluttering and with his frustration he confessed, "I love you!" He cried out and his heart started to pound, pounding so hard that he thought the older man could have heard it.

"I don't feel anything for you like that."

The response came cold and it was too harsh for Shuichi to comprehend. He didn't know how to explain it; he couldn't see it but, somewhere inside of him he could feel something pleasant about the man in front of him, that he had some affection for him and that he was not telling the truth.

"No? No, you're lying!" Shuichi jumped forward and pressed his lips against the older man's soft pink ones; they were warm, not cold and not even a bit. The older man fumbled back against the wall, surprisingly yet did not refuse the boy's assertiveness. Instead his body took over and embraced the boy in his arms. Yet it didn't lasted long, somehow Yuki managed to take back control and shoved the younger boy away from him. "I'm sorry, but I can't…" He said calmly and walked away.

Shuichi dropped down to his knees and screamed, "But, why?" He cried as the hallways darken and the older man disappeared. "Why? If he doesn't like me, then why did he return my kiss?" He whispered in between his cried.


	5. The Sentimental Street

**Chapter 5 – The Sentimental Street **

"Why?" Shuichi covered his face as tears slipped through the crack of his fingers.

Another shadow came out through the same door from behind rushing over to the sobbing boy on the floor. "Shuichi! What's wrong? What happened?" Hiro asked as he wrapped his arms around his younger friend.

"I… saw… him…" Shuichi managed between his crying.

"Who? Eiri Yuki?"

"Yeeess." Shuichi's voice was shaking. "He was here… in front of me… He was… he…" The boy felt a sudden wave ran into his head, pulling his head back as he collapsed in Hiro's arms.

"Shuichi!" Hiro cried holding onto his friend's body.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Flashback – Two Weeks Ago  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Eiri Yuki." Shuichi had been repeating his name over and over again. Every time he said that name, his lips creased into the littlest smile which made him all warm inside, but the more he repeated it, the name seemed to be more distance and unreachable, which also made him felt scared and lonely. He had asked Hiro and Suguru to help him find this Eiri Yuki. Apparently, Eiri Yuki was a writer, a novelist who was popular among young women for his romance novels. He was twenty-four year old and a bachelor. He had many lovers, but none of his involvement lasted over a month. Many had asked why a romance novelist couldn't keep a relationship, but he had never given them a straight answer. A quote from one of his interview, he said, "Being a writer that I am, I spent more time writing romance that I don't feel natural about the subject." What did he mean by that? Shuichi couldn't understand; he was too simple minded. Eiri Yuki had occupied his pink head for a full month. He couldn't sing, he couldn't sleep and he couldn't even dream. He hadn't had a dream about the blonde young lady for the entire month. All he could think of was Eiri Yuki, day and night, he thought about him and he got exhausted just thinking about him. Why was he getting all excited about a guy he didn't even know? Maybe, it was possible that he liked this guy? If he was to meet this guy again, what could be accomplished by it? Were they to become lover or to be friend? Will this Eiri Yuki person be interest in him? Millions of questions were scrambling in his little head and before he knew it, Eiri Yuki was the only subject that was able to find its way out of his lips. "Eiri Yuki." He said again.

"There he goes again." Suguru sighed. "I cannot keep up with him. How long is he going to be like this?" He whispered to Hiro.

"Until he meets the guy…" Hiro replied.

"I know, but where can we find him? All the public information that we gathered didn't indicate an address or where to find the guy. I guess I could go a step further and hire a detective, but do you think that it would be necessary?" Suguru asked.

"I don't know. Even if we do manage to find him, I don't think that Shuichi would just walk up and confront the guy. That would be too awkward."

"Well, Shuichi isn't a typical guy; he might just storm right over if he knows where to find the guy."

"That may be true." Hiro agreed.

The Bad Luck band hadn't made any progress since their opening act at Zap Tokyo. Their vocalist had been in la la land and without Shuichi stirring things up practice was not the same.

"Shuichi. Shuichi!" Hiro called to his daydreaming friend.

"SHUICHI!" Suguru smacked him in the head with video cassette. "Wake up, you zombie!"

"Wa… Hell with you! What did you do that for?" He squealed.

"You're daydreaming have to stop! We're not going anywhere with you like this!" Suguru responded franticly with a heavy sigh. "It's been a month since our opening act at Zap Tokyo and since then, you've been wandering off into space and had no concentration at all when we practiced. Is this Eiri Yuki more important than our band success?" He asked, half disappointed and half concerned. Hiro sat between them on his chair with his bad boy style and observed the conversation.

"No… I'm sorry. I don't know…I'm just… um…" Shuichi paused. He didn't know what to say to his band members. He wasn't sure if he could answer that question, at this moment it seemed that Eiri Yuki was the only thing that mattered to him, but the band success was also very important to him.

"Couldn't you just forget about that guy and get serious about our music business?" Suguru asked.

"I just couldn't help it. Every time I try to forget about him, I ended up thinking and asking myself more question about him." Shuichi replied feeling guilty for neglecting his two best friends.

"You really like this Eiri Yuki, don't you?" Hiro finally pitched into the conversation.

"No, I don't!" Shuichi quickly snapped back at him.

"Don't deny it. It's obvious, everyone could see that you're in another dimension, but only Suguru and I know about your dreams and Eiri Yuki."

"I guess…" Shuichi agreed, but he looked away to avoid Hiro's eye contact. All his worries and reservations arose when he had that dream and on that particular night when he first met Eiri Yuki. He had been asking himself: Why was he dreaming about her? Why did it turned out to be Eiri Yuki instead of the girl that he saw in his dream? If his dream was a flute, then why did he have consistence dreams about the same person? If his dreams were leading him to the person that he was destined to meet, that fate had arranged for them to be together, then why should he be concerned about what gender the person turned out to be? This brought him back to the incident with Ryuichi, the night that he learned Eiri Yuki's name. It was also the night that he learned that he had interest in other men. He found that Ryuichi was sexy, not that he was into Ryuichi, but seeing Ryuichi as manly and attractive as he was, made Shuichi realized that he could build up intimate feeling toward other men as well as women. But why did he boil up when he saw Ryuichi that night? Was he interested in Ryuichi? Could it be possible? He had been admiring Ryuichi for the past three years of high school, so maybe that could had triggered something. Yet, the fact still remained, that since that night, despite of what happened with Ryuichi, he had only been thinking about Eiri Yuki. His dream had subsided and hadn't reoccurred since then; this could only mean that he had found the answer to his dream; Eiri Yuki was the person portrayed in his dream.

After a long silence, Hiro asked, "Tell me something, Shuichi. How do you feel about Eiri Yuki?" He narrowed his eyes to observe his friend. "We could help you understand your feeling and maybe do something about it so that you don't have to kill yourself."

"I don't know how to explain it. I think that do like him, like him like him, but then I don't know much about him. I don't know if he would be interest in me or even if he likes the idea that I like him." Shuichi looked down and spoke to his shoes. "I am so fluttered with all the dreams that I had and meeting him and learning his name and knowing that he's a famous writer. I don't know if I'm worthy of him. I don't know if he likes me or maybe would think that I'm crazy for thinking about him so much. All this thinking makes me worry and fear of him." He whimpered.

"Fear is a sign of love." Suguru stated.

"Yes, it is." Hiro agreed.

"Is it? How can fear be a sign of love? If I love him, shouldn't I be happy? I know that I like him, so why am I not happy? How can I be in love with him if I'm not happy? I don't know what to think anymore!" Shuichi stopped his babbling and rubbed both side of his temples with his hand.

"That's what made love so tricky. It's because that you fell so deep that you cannot make any sense of yourself. Sure, love can bring happiness, but it comes with many other emotions as well. It's a package and you cannot get one without the other. Love comes with different packages and it all varies from one person to another." Hiro tried to explain as he smiled to his pink head friend. His smile was a bit different. It was not as enthusiastic as it normally would; there was something about his smile that did not make sense to Shuichi. It looked somewhat painful, yet he continued his explanation while Shuichi tried to make sense of what he was saying. "In your case, your package includes fear. Your dreams somehow led you to him and you somehow developed feelings for him. These feelings then turn into affection and affection turned into love and love turned into fear. You love him so much, that you're afraid of him. You fear that he will not accept your love and walk away."

"So, I love him." Shuichi said finding yet, another smile on his face.

"SO YOU LOVE HIM!" K yelled from behind. "I'd overheard everything! If all you need is a boyfriend, why didn't you just say so?" He continued with a naughty smile, "I'll be yours if you want and I can be quite exotic." He said as he approached Shuichi.

"Shut up! Whose say that you can have him!" Suguru exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" He blue eyes narrowed as he pointed a gun at Suguru. "So are you interest in him too?" He asked.

"Heck, no! It wouldn't be me!" Suguru shifted his head away and looked at Hiro who was still focusing on Shuichi.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he rejects me?" Shuichi asked his long haired friend.

"Would that make you feel any different about him?" Hiro questioned his misty eyed friend.

"I guess not; whether or not he likes me wouldn't change how I feel about him, but I'll be very miserable if he doesn't like me." He replied.

"But we don't know that, yet. There is always a possibility that he would like you, too."

"Yes, I agree with Hiro. You'll never know until you try to confess your feeling for him. Plus, if he is the person in your dream, then he should also have some feelings for you. " Suguru added.

"I'll tell you what Shuichi. I love you too, and if you love this Eiri Yuki, then I'll scarify my love for your love." K said while holding a gun on Shuichi's head and grinning.

"What kind of love is this?" Shuichi asked nervously rolling his eyes up to meet K's blue ones.

"I've made arrangement with Mr. Sakano to get ready for a new gig. As you know, our opening act was a success, so now going forward; Bad Luck is performing solo at Ruido in two weeks."

"Really?" Suguru asked lightly.

"Yes, really." K replied. "And if this sleepy head would wake up and practice proactively and make it well at the concert, then I promise to find this Eiri Yuki for him."

"Seriously?" Hiro asked and K nodded. "Okay, thumbs up for K. Shuichi, will this okay with you? Will you be able to confront the guy if you know where to find him?" Hiro asked his friend seeping concern.

"Yes, I will. I don't want to mope forever." He was brightened up yet still worried and will remained worry until he meets the guy again. "Okay. I'm good. Let practice for Ruido and for Bad Luck's day view!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Flashback – Ended  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki was pounding on his apartment's door; thudded, thudded, and thudded. He had never kept any spare house or car keys with him because he always had them with him. The thought of keeping a spare never crossed his mind. Apparently, Tatsuha had driven the Mercedes home and parked it in the garage. Yuki was furious at his younger brother.

Tatsuha came to open the door, "Hey!"

"What's wrong with you? I had to catch the taxi home!" Yuki exclaimed. "Why did you set me up?"

"What are you saying?" Tatsuha asked as though he didn't know what was going on.

"It was Shuichi Shindo's concert not Ryuichi Sakuma!"

"I never said that it was Ryuichi's concert." Tatsuha answered. "And what did you mean by set up? Did something happen?" Tatsuha asked with a curious grin on his face.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He smirked and said with a teasingly tone, "I don't believe you."

"Mind your own business." Yuki said coldly and walked to the bathroom. He needed a shower. He needed to cool off whatever happened behind that concert. He knew that Tatsuha had something to do with his meeting with Shuichi Shindo, but whatever he was skimming should not effect his action. 'What came over me? Why did I kiss that brat?' He let the shower ran, the vaporization of the water steamed the room. He started scrubbing his head, his firmed body and his feet. He rinsed off all the soap that lathered his skins. He relaxed his body and tilted his head slightly backward lifting his chin up allowing the warm water to massage his sender neck and down along his chest and firmed abs. He reached his fingers up and pressed them against his lips; he could still feel the pressured from Shuichi's passionate kiss. 'Why did I kiss him?' He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold realizing the change in temperature; he shook his head and patted himself on the face and he left the shower. 'This is nonsense, I shouldn't worry about it,' he thought and headed straight to his bedroom. Before he entered, he hollered to his brother, "Make sure that you leave first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night." Tatsuha replied.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shuichi was squirming in his sleep, "No, please… No…" He continued to turn his head from side to side as Hiro sat next to him holding onto his hand. "No…please, I love you…"

Hiro had carried Shuichi home with him. He was too concerned about his friend and wanted to be by his side. He wanted to be the first person Shuichi would wake up and see. He wanted to be here with Shuichi and give him all the support he needed to make him feels safe and back on his feet again. "Shuichi…" Hiro said as he looked at his friend still twisting and turning in his bed. He always knew that Shuichi was more fragile than what he had let up; behind all the recklessness, he was a warm and gentle person. He had never held a grudge against anyone and always treated everyone the same. The way that he showed his appreciation was different; he would always caused some kind of riots or being his little self and acted like cried baby, but that was his way, his signature of showing how much he appreciated someone. Yet since that night two months ago, he had changed; if he wasn't practicing or occupied with some kind of events, then he would turned quiet and wandered off into space.

"Hiro?" Shuichi opened his swollen purple eyes and spoke; his voice was dried and rough.

"Don't say anything. Go back to sleep. Let's talk in the morning." Hiro insisted.

Shuichi managed a smile and closed his eyes hugging onto the blanket tightly. He cushioned himself in the bed as he exhaled and fell back asleep. He was exhausted from all the practiced that he had to do in the past two weeks to get ready for the concert. The concert itself had a lot of pressure on him too. He tried so hard to keep up with everything meanwhile his mind was preoccupied with Eiri Yuki. And after all that, he was a baffled to see Eiri Yuki tonight. The thought of Eiri Yuki standing before him gave him hope; he thought that there was a slightest chance Eiri Yuki was interest in him, that he had came to see him, but all his hope was shattered the moment Eiri Yuki disappeared.

It was the middle of the night and Hiro's cell phone was ringing. He quickly grabbed the phone to stop the ringing sound.

"Hiro?" Suguru asked from the other end of the telephone. "How is Shuichi doing?"

"He's sleeping right now." Hiro whispered to his phone.

"Are you going to… um…?" Suguru paused; he didn't know if he should continue his question. He was worried about Shuichi, but he was worried about Hiro, too. He knew that his red haired friend had feelings for Shuichi, but never had a chance to express them or maybe he didn't want to express it, but now seeing Shuichi being so hopeless, maybe he would. Now would be a good time to let his feelings be acknowledge and it would please Hiro very much if Shuichi would return his feelings. Suguru felt a sudden rush of fluid in his veins; the thought that his two best friends getting together stopped his breathing and he felt pressured in his chest.

"What? Is something wrong?" Hiro whispered again in his friend's brief silence.

"Nothing, it's nothing to be concern of." He managed while holding onto his breath and exhaled heavily as he covered the phone's transmitter.

"Okay." Hiro forced a smile and suggested, "Tomorrow is Sunday right? We should do something with Shuichi to get that guy off his mind."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Suguru agreed. "You should get some rest too, don't overexert yourself."

"I'll call and update you tomorrow." With that he turned off his phone and rested his head against the wall next to his headboard. He turned his head to admire his sleeping friend; he looked so peaceful in his sleep. His pinkish hair deepened in the night and his smooth porcelain skin reflected from the moonlight; he was just too beautiful. How could anyone turn away a beautiful being like him? Hiro couldn't understand what was going on in that Eiri Yuki's head. At this moment, there were so many things that he wanted to tell the beauty before him. All the emotion that he had kept compressed inside of him, he wanted so much, but he knew too well that it wasn't what Shuichi wanted, so he kept silent and he will remain silent to watch over his beloved friend. Soon, he drifted away soundlessly resting his head next to Shuichi.


	6. The Turn Around

**Chapter 6 – The Turn Around **

The sun had risen into the horizon and illuminated the room through the sliding doors in Hiro's apartment. Hiro was already up, prepared breakfast and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Summer was on its way and the day was bright and warmed; it seemed to be a perfect day for a picnic or to go to an amusement park. Hiro called Suguru and suggested his ideas and both agreed to go to the amusement park; the rides and games there should keep Shuichi from thinking about what happened and though neither of them admitted it, this should also help them reduced their own stress.

Shuichi was still sleeping, twisting and turning his body around as he started to gain some senses, a voice transmitted to him, "If there is another life, then I'll be waiting for you…" but in his current state, he didn't hear it.

"Morning, sleepy head." Hiro came into the room to wake up his little friend. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "I've made some breakfast, so eat up because we have a long day ahead of us." He grinned widely as he tabbed Shuichi on the shoulders.

"Huh, but its Sunday." Shuichi protested and crawled back under the blanket.

"Yeah, Suguru and I thought that we should take a trip to Tokyo Disney. It's been a while since the three of us went out together, so what do you think?"

Shuichi peeked out from underneath the cover and smiled. "Okay." He got out of bed, ate some food and drank some coffee. Without saying a word, his eyes doubled up to show his appreciation for his friend's hospitality.

Hiro smiled back accepting his friend's gratitude.

"Hiro, do you mind if I take a shower?" Shuichi asked.

"No, go right in." He replied.

A shower should freshen up Shuichi and helped him start a new day. He went into the bathroom and undressed. He stood in front of the mirror and felt disgusted from the reflection that he saw. He dropped to the floor and hugged himself, "Why?" was all he could say and cried in silence. Negative thoughts ran through his mind, 'I'm a freak… that's it… He doesn't like me. But my dreams and he… felt so right… His kiss… warm and gentle… Why? Why? Did I make a mistake? Is he not for me?' After a few minutes, he wiped off his tears and started the shower. He didn't want to worry Hiro anymore than he had already done. He let the shower rinsed away the salty residue from his tears and tried his best not to burst out crying. As much as he wanted Eiri Yuki to return his feelings, it seemed that it was impossible now. He should let it go and try to forget about him. 'Could I forget about him… just like that?' Tears somehow made their way out from his purple eyes as his chest pinched tightly and his breathing got faster. He stood under the shower until every trace of him crying was washed away.

Hiro knew that Shuichi was going to cry in the shower, but didn't want to impulse the situation. He stood by the door just to make sure that Shuichi was alright and wasn't going to do anything stupid like killing himself.

Shuichi got out of the shower wearing a dark blue robe that was too loose for him; the sleeves were hanging over his hands. He looked like a little wet duck wearing something that was obviously not his.

Hiro tried to act as normal as he usually was and laughed, "You look ridiculous!"

"You meany!" Shuichi responded as usual. "Do you have anything that I can change into?" He asked. He wanted to change into something fresh and to put away the dammed clothing from last night, the ones that still carried Yuki's sense on them.

"I don't know." Hiro smiled and went to search his closet. "Here try these." He handed Shuichi a white t-shirt and a jean overall."

Shuichi looked at him with a funny face. He had never thought that Hiro would ever wear an overall; the picture of Hiro in an overall was so wrong. He lightened up with a chuckle and put them on. "So where are we meeting Suguru? At his house or at NG?"

"Actually, he's coming over here." Hiro replied.

"Cool."

An hour later, Suguru arrived with K, Mr. Sakano and Ryuichi. This was a surprised; how did the other knew about their trip? Hiro welcomed them inside and offered them coffee.

"So which park are we going to?" Ryuichi asked with his usually childish voice.

" Tokyo Disney." Hiro replied. "How did you guys know that we were going out today?" He asked looking from Ryuichi to Mr. Sakano and finally to K.

"Yes, it was I. I had your phone tabbed." K smirked while waving his guns in the air and laughed.

"Don't you know anything about respecting other's privacy?" Suguru asked.

"No, not really." K replied.

"I give up!" Hiro sighed. "Okay, let's get going, then."

"YEEAAAHHHH!" Ryuichi screamed. "Shuichi are you excited? We're going to ride the roller coaster together, okay?" He asked his sparkling vocalist as he held onto Shuichi's hand and played follow the leader.

They arrived at Tokyo Disney in about half an hour. Ryuichi ran to the admission booth dragging Shuichi along like his teddy bear. Speaking about his teddy bear, he left Mr. Bear at home because Mr. Bear didn't like the amusement park, he get lost every easily. "Shuichi, lookie lookie… there are so many rides, which one should we go on first?" He furiously turned his head left to right trying to decide what he wanted to do first. The other caught up with them into the park and all gazed at the same time. "Wow!" The park was huge! Everyone had been here at least once, but it had been so long that they didn't remember how big it was.

Shuichi didn't seem to be thrilled about going to the park, but with Ryuichi by his side; he should lighten things up. Ryuichi was holding hand with Shuichi like two little boys on a field trip together swinging their hands back and fort. Hiro was glad that they were going to the park today and thankful to K for bringing Ryuichi along. Everyone could see that Ryuichi liked Shuichi, but to what extend they didn't really know. Hiro thought to himself, if Ryuichi was ever serious about Shuichi, it may work out since Shuichi had admired him for so long. He may be Shuichi's salvation, but it would be up to them to decide, whether they should go forward or remain just friends. In the mean time he suggested, "We should stick together in a group so that we don't lose anyone." By that, he meant losing Ryuichi and Shuichi.

"I agree." Mr. Sakano said as he turned over and stared at K's two 9mm guns. "K shouldn't you put these away?" He chuckled nervously as he thought to himself, 'How in the world did he get into the Disney's park with those guns hanging on his shoulder?'

"No worry, no one will notice them." He smiled back at the frantic Sakano. "I made it through the entrance didn't I?" This made everyone felt a bit nervous, why didn't anyone else, but the NG staffs noticed those guns? K must have some kinda weird trick under his sleeves.

"Well now that we all agreed to stick together, where should be go first?" Suguru asked as he trailed he eyes over to see how Hiro was doing. He must been exhausted from last night, but he showed no sign of fatigue. Suguru wondered if something had happened last night. He rolled his eyes to Shuichi then back to Hiro; they didn't seem to be any different, so that could only mean nothing happened.

"Roller Coaster." "Games." "Haunted House." "Disney on Ice." "Fairies Wheel." "Merry-go-round." They all said at the same time and each looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Let's start easy with the Merry-go-round." Suguru suggested with Hiro and Shuichi in mind.

'I can do this. I'll have fun with everyone and forget about what happened.' Shuichi thought in silence.

"Okie. Okie. Let's play. Let's Play. To the Merry-go-round!" Ryuichi gripped harder on Shuichi's hand and ran to get in line.

"Ryuichi, slow down! You're hurting me!" Shuichi finally spoke.

They ran so fast, that they had left quite a distance between them and the rest of the gang. Ryuichi didn't understand why his sparkling friend was being so quiet and distance today. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I just wanted to play with you. I like you. I like you a lot Shuichi." He turned puppy eyes begging Shuichi for forgiveness.

"I like you too. I didn't mean to snap at you." He closed his eyes, inhaled and breathed. "I'm sorry too. Let's go play together." Shuichi creased a big smile and held out his hand for Ryuichi. They got in the line and waved to their friends strangling behind. The Merry-go-round was slow and steady, each time it rotated 360 degreed Shuichi got a little dizzy, but he enjoyed it; he always loved the Merry-go-round.

Next, they went onto the Fairies Wheel where everyone paired up in two; Shuichi was paired with Ryuichi of course, Hiro with Suguru and K with Mr. Sakano. They all went on the ride consecutively, one pair at a time. While on the ride, Suguru asked Hiro about last night and what was his thought about Shuichi. Would he just give up and forget about Eiri Yuki or would he try to meet the guy again to ask him why. Hiro didn't give it much thought, but for now it was better not to mention about what happened and see how Shuichi would handle it. Suguru agreed and enjoyed his moment alone with Hiro. The seating was small each wheel had only one bench big enough for two person to sit together. They were only inches apart and Suguru had slid his hand over touching the tip of Hiro's fingers with his. Hiro didn't seem to notice it or maybe he was still occupied with Shuichi in his mind to notice it. Yet, at this moment, Suguru could only wished that he could stay like this longer and feel his heart raced along with his blushing checks.

It was getting around noon time when they finished their second ride. Ryuichi was crying his hunger out, "I want some food. I'm not going to an ice ring being hungry, I'll freeze to death!" The group looked at him swimming on the cement like a shrimp and pulled him up to a burger stand to get some burger and fries. After they finished eating, Mr. Sakano led them to the stadium where the ice ring was. On today's agenda, the park will have a short version for the Lion King. Mr. Sakano was very delighted; he enjoyed the outstanding performance of the play especially the orchestra piece of it. He cried himself a puddle of tears and was still sniffing when they left the stadium.

The Haunted House was gloomy, Hiro always loved to go in these kinda places with Shuichi. Shuichi would get all scared and gripped onto his shirt so tightly that he could feel Shuichi's warm chest against his back. Ryuichi was pouting, "Shuichi! I scared too! I want to be with you!" He pulled Shuichi away and clung to him tightly as a three headed demon covered in blood with no eyeball suddenly jumped out in front of them. "AhHHHH!" They both screamed and hugged each other like two little boy about to piss into their pants. At the end of the trail Ryuichi was crying like a baby, "I'm… not… going in there again!" They all laughed while Hiro looked at the shocked Shuichi standing like a zombie staring at nothing. He was glad, despite of the condition Shuichi was in right now, he had started to enjoy himself as the day progressed. K calmed the crying Ryuichi down and promised to get him a prize at the games and arcade area.

As anyone would have expected it, K was great with playing game especially with the one that involves shooting. He shot down two giant stuffed bears; a pink one with a red ribbon he gave to Ryuichi as he promised and a grizzly brown one for Shuichi. Both vocalists gazed at their prizes and their eyes tripled in size as they squeezed the stuff animals which were about three quarter of their height and double their mass in width.

Now it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, after all the walking and waiting in line everyone was worn out, but there was one last ride that they hadn't gone onto yet and that was the roller coaster ride. No one but Ryuichi wanted to ride it and he wanted to ride it with Shuichi; he was not going to let Shuichi backed out on him. "Shuichi! You have to, you promised… remember?" Ryuichi nagged, looking hurt. Shuichi didn't remember making any promises to Ryuichi, but he couldn't let his violet eyed friend go crying again, so he agreed to catch the last ride with him.

They split into two groups, Ryuichi and Shuichi approached the coaster line and the other group turned around to look for a rest spot. As they walked toward a bench underneath a shady tree near the coaster, a voice called out to them, "Hello, there!"

"Tatsuha? What are you doing here?" Mr. Sakano asked.

"I'm here with my cousin from Kyoto, her family just moved to Tokyo two days ago. I met her at your Bad Luck's concert last night and she asked if I can take her here today, so I did." Tatsuha replied while his head was spinning around to see if he could find Ryuichi.

"Where is she?" K asked.

"She dripped some ice cream on her dress, so she went to the restroom to clean it."

"Who is he?" Suguru asked while staring at Tatsuha.

"Yeah, he's Tatsuha Uesugi, Mr. Seguchi's brother-in-law." Mr. Sakano replied.

"Why don't we ever see him around NG?" Suguru asked curiously.

"I live in Kyoto with my pop. I come around whenever there is a Nittle Gasper Concert and for other personal interest." Tatsuha replied.

Suguru turned and whispered to Hiro, "Hey, doesn't he look like someone we know?" Hiro took a closer look and whispered back, "Eiri Yuki." And both nodded.

"Where? Oh where is my Ryuichi? Isn't he here? He wouldn't miss a trip to Tokyo Disney." Tatsuha asked still spinning his head around.

"Yeah, he's on the coaster with Shuichi?" K replied.

"Shuichi Shindo? NO!" He cried pulling his elbow down to his waist.

"Hey, if you're a Ryuichi's fan, then why don't you ever come to NG to see him?" Suguru asked.

"There is complication." He said with an uncomfortable tone of voice.

"What? Isn't Mr. Seguchi your brother-in-law?" Suguru continued.

"Well, you see Touma and my bro Yuki had some kinda misunderstanding and since I look like my bro, I feel very uncomfortable around Touma. He gives me the creeps, so I try to avoid him if possible." Tatsuha explained.

"Yuki?" Hiro suddenly asked. "Do you mean Eiri Yuki?"

"Yeah, I thought you all knew." He replied as he rolled his eyes over to the roller coaster ride and saw that it was about done.

"Tat…su…ha…!" His cousin waved at him. As the she came running over Hiro and Suguru stared like they have seen a ghost.

At this moment, Shuichi stormed out from the coaster ride and rushed out to find a trash can. The ride twisted and turned, up and down, and fast and slow; all the movement made him sick and he hurled all the content from his stomach into the trash can. He hurled so much that his stomach burned and his throat felt sour.

"Are you okay?" A sweet and familiar voice asked Shuichi from behind.

He slowly turned over feeling a rush in his head as he replied, "I'm o… k" The person in front of him, Eiri Yuki, why was he here? 'Is this a mirage? Am I hallucinating?' Shuichi thought to himself as the rest of his friends rushed over. His head started to spin people around: Yuki, Hiro, Suguru, K, Mr. Sakano, Ryuichi and another Yuki with black hair. 'This must be a dream, how can Yuki be here? Blonde hair or black hair?' The thoughts twirled in his head as he collapsed.

Everything was dark. Shuichi felt that his head weighted more that a thousand tons; he couldn't lift it. He could only hear voices, different voices talking to him, yelling to him and spinning back and forth in his head.

"Shuichi! Are you okay? Wake up! Please wake up!" Voices from his friends.

"No! Yumi, please don't leave me!" Another voice that he had heard before yet still not recognized it.

"Death does not part us; we'll always be together if not in body then in spirits." The lovely voice of his dream reappeared and slowly vanished.

"Yumi. No! YUUMMIII!" Shuichi shouted as he opened up his eyes and saw her standing in front of him. 'Impossible!' He thought.

Everyone was shocked to hear Shuichi screaming like that, but they were also relieved that he had gained consciousness. "I'm so glad." Hiro managed to say while holding his friend in his arms trembling.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" The sweet voice asked again as Shuichi looked up to meet her golden eyes caressed by her elbow length blonde hair. 'This is not a dream. She is standing here in front of me.' He stared at her then dropped back down; his head flooded with confusion, more than ever. 'What does this all mean? Why are there two Yukis?'


	7. The New Girl

**Chapter 7 – The New Girl **

The morning school bell of Sumire High rang as the instructor of class 3-A came in to greet her homeroom class. She announced a new transferred student. The class gazed at the new girl as she introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Yumi Takamura. I'm sixteen and I'm from Kyoto. I like reading and listening to music. Currently, my favorite novelist is Eiri Yuki and favorite band is Bad Luck. I'm glad to be here and I hope that you will all accept me for who I am."

"Thank you, Miss Takamura. Please take a seat on the last row, the fourth seat next to the window." The instructor asked her student to settle down as she started to review the assignment from the previous week.

Yumi nodded and walked to her assigned seat as she noticed the pianist of the favorite band was sitting in the same row one seat before her. She greeted him with a warm smile and he returned it with another smile. She was surprised to see him here; there were so many things that she wanted to ask him about the band and about Shuichi when he collapsed yesterday.

'Man, this is so awkward!" Suguru thought to himself while his hands covered up half of his face. 'This couldn't be just another coincident could it? Yesterday at Tokyo Disney and now here at school; what should I do about this? Should I tell Shuichi?'

Lunch break came and Yumi took her opportunity and asked Suguru if he minded to show her around school. He couldn't refuse a new fellow classmate, so he agreed pleasantly and showed her around. During the tour, she asked him questions about his band and his pink haired friend. She learned that Suguru practiced everyday after school let out. She was amazed on how he was a full time student and a full time musician as well. Yet, she was most interested with the vocalist of his band. She didn't have a chance to ask him or see how he was doing after his friends took him home yesterday. Her curiosity took the best of her as they headed back to class and she spoke his name, "Fujisaki-san."

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you mind if I come with you to NG after school?" She asked nervously knowing that she was being bold.

The question startled Suguru, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but he was definitely certain that it would trouble Shuichi and it would complicate thing for Hiro. Then again, she may be the girl from Shuichi's dream. 'What should I do?' He asked in silence.

"Please? I'm not gonna take no for an answer." She turned around to face him. They were about the same height so she met his eyes instantly.

Suguru saw her determination and couldn't refuse but to let her join him. After school, he and Yumi were picked up by his limousine driver at the front of the school. Yumi was surprised again to find that Suguru was loaded. Why would he go to a public school if he was rich? She kept the question to herself and figured that there will be a time and place for that question someday. Her main focus now was Shuichi Shindo, she wanted to meet him again and she wanted to know more about him.

They arrived at NG in about half an hour, Suguru and Yumi got out of the limo and walked straight into the studio to meet Shuichi and Hiro.

Hiro saw them approached the studio through the glass wall and thought to himself, "The girl from yesterday.'

Suguru opened the second set of doors and led Yumi into the recording room. She greeted Hiro who was still looking at her. "Good afternoon."

"Likewise." Hiro greeted her back. "This is a surprise. I didn't' expect to meet you here."

"You got that right." Suguru mocked. "This is so freaky. We just met her yesterday at the park and today she showed up in my school and in my class!"

"Yeah, I guess it's just my luck." Yumi happily said as she looked around to see if she could find Shuichi. She was sure that she would meet him here with the rest of his band members. "Actually, I was going to ask Tatsuha if he could help me find Shindo-san. I was worried about him yesterday, how is he doing? I hope everything is okay with him. Is he here today?" She asked politely.

Hiro pointed to the corner of the room where Yumi found a pile of newspapers unevenly spread out and looked somewhat like a banana shape on the floor.

"Do you mean that he's underneath that pile of papers?" She asked.

"Yup!" Hiro replied. "He's sleeping. He's been very tired lately, but he should wait up any minute now."

"How cute?" Yumi exclaimed with excitement. "He's so adorable! Do you think that he'll mind if I sit by his side and watch him while he's sleeping?" She asked the two friends.

"No, I don't suppose so." Suguru replied.

"No, I think that he'll be glad to see a beauty like you when he wakes up." Hiro added.

"Really?" She sparked up cheerfully and seated herself next to Shuichi admiring his charms.

While Yumi was occupied with Shuichi, Suguru rolled his eyes from Yumi to Hiro. "What do you make of this situation?" He asked Hiro in a low tone of voice.

"I don't know." Hiro replied back in the same manners. "She looks like him, younger, but very much the same in appearance."

"Yeah, and do you remember yesterday when Shuichi was screaming; he yelled out the name Yumi, right?" Suguru asked.

"Yeah."

"Her name is Yumi."

"No way!"

"Yes, way! Yumi Takamura."

"Could she be the one from Shuichi's dream then? If she's the one, then what about Eiri Yuki?" Hiro questioned.

"This is so creepy. Eiri Yuki, Tatsuha Uesugi and Yumi Takamura all have the same face. They must run some kind a genetic DNA replication lab." Suguru shook his head.

"I admit that this is a bit out of the ordinary, but maybe this is the way that it was meant to be."

Shuichi started to turn around as his eye lids pulled away; he jumped up immediately. "Hiro, help!"

"You're just so cute!" Yumi laughed. "Did I startle you again?"

"Huh?"

Yumi sweet laugh calmed down the overreacted Shuichi as he dropped to his feet. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." She said. "Why is it that you're always in shock every time that you see me? Like yesterday, when you fainted and called out my name. I got so worried."

"I did?" Shuichi asked. He didn't remember that part. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name." He said while intensively looking at her. 'She look exactly like Yuki, same hair and eyes, but she a lady while Yuki a man. Is she the one that I was supposed to look for?'

His answer gave her a little shock, but somehow she knew that it couldn't be her. It must the name of his lover. Yumi was a common name given to girls meaning beautiful. He must have a very beautiful girlfriend that he was thinking about, but the way that he called out her name sounded so painful.

"I'm sorry. My name is Yumi Takamura." She introduced herself and started telling Shuichi why she came to see him and his band. Tatsuha had brought her and a couple of her friends from Kyoto to see Ryuichi's concert at Zap Tokyo two months ago, and since then she had been a big fan. She asked Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru if she could come by to listen to them practice after school let out. She loved their music especially Shuichi's singing voice. "I love to hear you sing, Shindo-san. Your voice reached out and touched me; it filled my heart with tears and laughter at the same time."

'Reach out and touch… That's it! I can reach out to Yuki.' The idea came to Shuichi instantly as he heard those words. 'He must have some feelings for me. He couldn't be a cold person; a cold hearted person could not kiss like he did.'

"Yeah, I have no problem with a pretty girl being around the studio." Hiro replied in Shuichi's silence.

"Same here." Suguru agreed. "And you can call us by our first name. Drop all the formality, okay?" He added.

She smiled and looked at Shuichi who hadn't given her an answer yet. She wanted an answer from him, the one the she was most interested in.

Shuichi shook away from his thought and replied, "Oh, yes, I don't mind having another friend around." He smiled and Yumi's golden eyes sparkled with joy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Another two weeks passed, the band had been practicing as usually, K and Mr. Sakano were planning to release their first single album in three months. During this period, the band was to come up with at least ten new songs. Hiro and Suguru were humming tunes and trying new arrangement while Shuichi was writing lyrics for their music. Yumi had been coming around every other day. She brought them bake sweet every time she came by.

"Shuichi…. Shuichi…" Yumi called to the preoccupied writer, "Shuichi!"

"O… Yumi." He replied looking up from the table where he was writing the lyrics for their new songs.

"Would you like some more cookies?" She asked him with a wide smile on her face. She was just too pretty to resist.

"Sure, I'll have another one." He opened his hand and spread his fingers out as she dropped the cookie into his palm.

"Shuichi, may I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh." He replied while chewing the teddy bear shaped cookie.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

'What? This is bold of her.' He thought.

"Like someone you like, I mean like a lover." Yumi noticed that Shuichi didn't have anyone around him that she would describe to be his lover. Yet she often noticed that Shuichi wandered off and get lost in his train of thoughts; he seemed to be very sad from time to time, too.

Shuichi's eye brows wrinkled up and he looked away to the glass wall where Hiro and Suguru were tuning their instruments. As much as he wanted to say that he had someone, he couldn't because Yuki was not his to claim. "No, I don't have anyone at the moment, but I do have someone that I like."

"Oh, really?" She sounded a bit disappointed, but still put on a smile and continued the conversation, "She must be very pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah, the two of you look exactly alike." He said straightforwardly without realizing that it."

"What?" Yumi didn't understand. What did Shuichi meant by that statement? Could it be her that he was trying to point out? Yumi wanted to tell him that she liked him; she liked him from the first time that she saw him on stage at Zap Tokyo. And the moment that he called out her name, even though it was not meant for her, it still took her heart away. She wanted to chance it, right now, and tell him how she felt, "Shuichi… I…"

"Hallo!" Ryuichi and Mr. Bear peeked into the studio's doors. They interfered before Yumi was able to finish what she was about to say. They walked up to Shuichi and gave him a big hug. "Shuichi, play with me…"

"Ryuichi, you're squeezing…me…again." Shuichi choked out the word slowly and regained his breathing as Ryuichi let go.

Shuichi was glad that Ryuichi came in when he did. He was a bit uncomfortable with the presence of Yumi around and her questioning him about Yuki. Every time he looked at her, she only reminded him about the lover he couldn't seduce.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi said with his eyes all misty. "Do you hate me now? Why wouldn't you play with me? You're always busy with writing and then you go wander off all by yourself after practices."

"I just need some time alone to concentrate on my lyrics." Shuichi responded to his violet eyed friend. His response was true to some extend, but not all true due to his bafflement with Yuki and Yumi.

"Okay, Shuichi we're ready to practice the new song." Hiro said through the intercom.

"Shuichi sparkles! I wanna hear your new song!" Ryuichi said cheerfully and forgot what he was all upset about a moment ago.

Yumi stood there observing the two men, there was something unusually about the way the Ryuichi acted toward Shuichi, but she couldn't map it. Anyway, the band was about to practice their newest song that they had just composed in the last two week.

Shuichi had finished writing the lyrics to their newest song and he wrote it with Yuki in mind. He held strong feeling for Yuki and still believed that Yuki was the person he was destined to be with. He didn't know how to deliver the song to Yuki, but he hoped for a miracle to somehow bring it to his beloved. Tonight, Bad Luck will put all their effort together to practice the song for the first time. Hiro and Suguru played their instruments while Shuichi sang. He sang with contentment as he delivered his lyrics word by word.

At this moment, Touma happened to walk by the studio and surprising found Yumi standing in front of the glass wall listening to the band. "I've heard that you moved to the neighborhood, but I didn't expect to see you here."

"Good evening, Seguchi-san. I've been around for two weeks now. You've must been very busy with work and practices that you didn't notice." She replied.

Touma answered with a nod.

"Yeah, she's been all over my Shuichi! And he won't play with me anymore!" Ryuichi pouted.

Touma shook his head while smiling at the crying vocalist. He stood there along with Ryuichi and Yumi listening to the new song. The song was gentle and soothing; he liked it. By the time Touma noticed the words to the lyrics he stared at the purple eyed boy who wrote them. He had heard these lyrics before, from somewhere and sometime very long ago. He couldn't recall when or where he heard them as he gripped onto Ryuichi's shirt tightly and made ripping noises from it.

"Touma!" Ryuichi cried.

Yumi turned her head over and asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

He stared at her. She reminded him of someone important; someone that he had oath to care for and protect. Memories the he buried away were coming back to him. "K, may I have a copy of this song?" Touma asked and K gave him a copy of the just recorded CD. He took the disc and left the studio.

The recording for the day was done. "Great job!" K shot a few rounds into the ceiling. "Go home and rest for the night. Tomorrow, we'll start fresh. I'd booked us another gig to promote our publicity, so you need all the rest that you can get." K smirked proudly.

"What do you have planned this time?" Mr. Sakano asked.

"Live performance on Hit Stage tomorrow night." K replied.

"Tomorrow!" The crew all exclaimed at once and sighed. It was typical of K to announce such an important in event just a day notice.

"Wow! Everyone will be able to see you sing on television. That's wonderful, isn't?" Yumi asked Shuichi.

"Yeah! I wanna sing too." Ryuichi added.

"YES! We'll be sparkling!" Shuichi cried holding onto Ryuichi's hands and danced around like two little boys.

"Okay, this is great!" Mr. Sakano exclaimed with joy in his eyes. "Okay, guys you heard the man, so rest up and more practice tomorrow."

**  
**


	8. The Breach

**Chapter 8 – The Breach **

'This is not me. Why can't I get that brat out of my head?' The troubled Yuki was fluttering with thought about the purple eyed vocalist since the night that he kissed Shuichi Shindo. Somehow he couldn't let go the feeling of serenity from that one kiss. Something inside of him felt satisfied and warm; he had never had this feeling before. He had dated many women, but none of them had given him the pleasure that he longed for. All the intimacy and lustful nights that he had were no comparison to this one kiss. The kiss was indescribable, but if it was too wonderful for words to describe then why did he pushed away and walked out? Why didn't he continue to hold on to that moment? Why? As he pondered his thought in bed; someone was knocking at his door. "Who could it be so damn early in the morning?" He sighed and went to answer the door. "Touma?" He sharply glared at the man. "I thought that I've told you not to come unannounced."

"If I did that, then you'll just find an excuse to avoid me." Touma replied as he welcomed himself inside Yuki's apartment and sat on the couch.

"Grr…" Yuki growled. "Why are you here?"

"I thought that I'll drop by to see how you're doing, that's all." Touma replied gently.

"I'm fine." Yuki's voice was cold. He knew Touma too well that he had other intention than just a friendly visit. "Don't play games with me. Tell me why you're here so darn early!" He demanded.

"I'm worried." Touma stared at the messy haired Yuki.

"About what?" He snapped at his brother-in-law.

"You."

"I'm none of your business!" Yuki stomped away to the bathroom.

"Yes, you are." Touma said calmly and followed his brother-in-law into the bathroom. He stood at the door watching Yuki washing his face, drop of waters dripped down his lovely curve face. Yuki was so beautiful even when he was all cranky and in a worsted mood. "We're family now and the least you can let me do is to be worry about you as a brother."

"We went through this before. I'm fine so just leave me alone. You have Mika to worry for, so do your job and go home with your wife." He said while fixing his hair.

"I'm doing my job. I love Mika and I will protect her. She is everything to me." Touma replied.

"Then stop coming here. I don't want to worry her."

"Mika is a lot stronger than you think." Touma continued to follow Yuki into his bedroom. He pulled out his black suit from his closet. "She loves you as much as she loves me and I love her as much as I love you. She has no problem with me being here, instead she encouraged it. She knew about us and she fell in love with me accepting the fact that I loved you."

"There was never anything between us. It was only you, not me." Yuki replied bluntly.

Touma looked away to give Yuki some privacy to dress. He always knew that it was only him who was obsessed with Yuki. Yuki had never opened up to him or even given him a friendly look. Sometimes, he would look back and be so jealous of all the women that had spent time with Yuki. Why would Yuki fuck all those women, but never give him a chance? Maybe this was Yuki's way of revenge, his way to get back at Touma for what he had did so long ago. The only thing that Touma can do to repent for his mistake was to look out for Yuki and to help him find happiness.

"Yes, I understand. I'm not here to stir up any history. I'm just concerned about you like I've always have. Recently, Mika told me that she hadn't heard much from you and I grew concerned when I didn't hear much about you from the media either. Are you still writing? What is the progress of you newest novel?" Touma asked.

"I'm not a printer; I have my ups and down you know?"

"Yes, I understand but…"

"Grr…" Yuki growled again. "The novel is schedule to publish on the 24th. Are you happy now?"

"Good enough…" Touma replied and remembered that he had brought something over for Yuki, "One more thing."

"What?" Yuki thought to himself, 'Will this jerk ever stop pestering me?'

"I met someone recently that I think you'll be interest in him."

"Him?" The picture of Shuichi Shindo popped into Yuki's head, "My romance life is none of your business either!"

"Just hear me out." Touma tried to explain as Yuki headed out to the door. "Here take this." He handed Yuki a disc. "This is a recording of our newest band. The vocalist of this band reminded me of someone that I've told you about six years ago after you had your accident and forgotten part of your memories. I think that he'll be able to help you retrieve those missing memories."

"What more crappy music?"

"Give it a chance and let me know what you think about it."

"Fine. I'll listen to it later." Yuki took the disc and placed it on the kitchen's counter next to the microwave. He exited his apartment and shut the door behind him leaving Touma staring at the closed door.

"This is the right thing to do." Touma said to himself and also left the apartment.

Yuki came back later in the evening, after a long day he was tired. He had been staying up late nights to work on his novel. This novel had given him a lot of migrate headaches, yet he overcame them. Now, he couldn't decide how to end the dramatic love triangle. He had written an ending, but he didn't like it. He still had a week left to submit his final revision and he wanted to revise it, so that it would have a more realistic ending.

He went to his kitchen to warm up some Chinese's left over that he had from yesterday. He popped the food into the microwave and noticed the disc that Touma had given to him this morning. He decided to give it a try and shoved it into his CD player. He sat on the couch to wait for his food while the music started slow and a voice sang.

_Open your heart _

_I'm waiting here just for you… _

Yuki recognized that voice; the voice that he couldn't get rid of. The voice that had been repeating itself in his sleep, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" The voice continued on to sing as Yuki closed his eyes and drifted away; yet he could still hear the lyric running in his head.

_In the mist of nothingness _

_Where time transcends and carries on _

_It delivers my beats to you _

_Open up a passage way _

_Allowing me reach your aching heart _

_Dig into your deepest thought _

_I'll be your salvation _

_No mater where you are _

_Past, present and future _

_No matter whom you are _

_I will find you _

_So, open your heart for me _

_Your answer is waiting for you _

_Open your heart _

_Open your heart for me _

Yuki had fallen completely asleep and had the most exotic dream ever; he and another man together under the moonlight. There was something familiar about the older man on top of him; the most attractive dark amethyst eyes, deepest pink hair and lustrous skin reflected from the twilight. The man before was too beautiful, every touch made Yuki squirmed with pleasure and every kiss took his breath away. That moment seem like an eternity of delusion that soon faded into a thick mist. The mist transformed Yuki's fantasy into an ocean of uncertainty, the current of the mist moved like the current of ocean waves, rapid then slow and freezing all at the same time. Yuki felt his whole body turned numb and cold, and the last thing he managed to see was a pair of terrifying eyes screaming at him.

"NO!" Yuki screamed trying to catch his breath. His palms were wet and his cloths were damned from his body's perspiration. The sight of those terrifying purple eyes had frightened him.


	9. The Initial Forward

**Chapter 9 – The Initial Forward **

Mr. Sakano had made all the preparation for his band. Hit Stage was one of much most popular music show in Japan. It was a privilege to be performed live on this show. The Bad Luck band was very excited, especially Shuichi who had always dreamed to perform live and to be broadcasted nationwide to share his music and song to everyone who would enjoy them. This was the one of the goals that all the members agreed on and perhaps the most important one of all; to share the music that they created to the world. It didn't matter if they were the number one or number one hundred; as long as they could express their feelings through their music then they were happy.

The Nittle Gasper was also performing on Hit Stage today. The band was schedule to go before the Bad Luck Band. Ryuichi was dressed in his tight slack and white blouse. He looked as handsome and sexy as ever. He came into the recording room and greeted Shuichi, "Sparkling Shuichi, how are you?"

"I'm so excited, I can't wait!" Shuichi replied smiling.

"Me too! Me too! I want to sing with you again on stage, but Touma said I can't. Bad Touma! No good, Touma!" Ryuichi cried.

"Why don't we make that up by singing Karaoke?" Shuichi suggested.

"Really? I love to sing Karaoke with you."

"Yeah, no matter what rating we get for this performance, I'm throwing a pool party at Suguru's house tomorrow night!"

"What? I didn't know about this?" Suguru asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Well, you do now." Shuichi smirked.

"Okie! Okie! I'll be there, so count me in!" Ryuichi said happily.

"Okay, Nittle Gasper, you're up next." The studio technician informed the band to get ready.

Meanwhile the Nittle Gasper band performed, the Bad Luck band had a friendly discussion about Shuichi's fake happiness.

"Shuichi, are you really okay with all of this?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi as stupid as ever questioned his friend.

"We know that you're not really all that happy like you put up with." Suguru explained.

"We know that it's been very painful for you to grief about Eiri Yuki and we could tell that you're still in love with him. I have the feeling that you wrote 'Open Your Heart' just for him." Hiro responded.

"Shuichi, I'm confused. What about Yumi? What if Yumi was the person that you first met, then would the outcome be different? I could tell that she likes you. There is a chance that she may be the person that was portrayed in your dream." Suguru asked.

"Yumi is beautiful in all ways, but I don't have any feelings for her. She is more like a little sister than a lover. Every time when I looked at her, she only reminds me of him. Maybe it's like you said, since I met Yuki first, I'd fallen for the first person that I'd met. If I had met her first, then maybe I could also build up strong feelings for her. Still, I strongly believe that I would fall in love with Yuki, whether he was the first or second person that I met. Somehow, somewhere deep inside of me knows that he is the person for me and not her. Yumi's resemblance is cunning, but… Yuki is only one that I love." Shuichi paused a moment, "I want to sing for him today."

The Technical was now ready for Bad Luck and their performance was dazzling. Everyone loved the song especially Ryuichi who was rooting, "Yaaa-hoo! Bad Luck! Sparkling Shuichi! You sparkle!"

After the performance everyone came back to NG. There Yumi greeted them at the door to congratulate them. Nittle Gasper was of course one number and Bad Luck performance for the first time put them in rank seven, which was very amazing. It was a long day and everyone was excited and exhausted at the same time. Shuichi talked away about the pool party and everyone was invited to come and enjoy Suguru's hospitality.

"Can I invite Tatsuha?" Yumi asked. "He'll love a party with all his favorite idols." She added.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Shuichi replied as he said his goodnights and left the conference room. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" Before he reached the front doors, they opened up and guess who was standing in front of him? Shuichi's eyes were wide opened as he stared at the man before him, "Yuki, it's you."

'Shuichi.' Yuki thought as he stared at the younger boy. He didn't expect to run into the boy at this hour.

Shuichi stepped forward, tears started to run from his eyes and he had no control over them. He was both happy and scared at the same time. Has his pray been answered? Was Yuki here to see him? He couldn't help, but hope.

Yuki was still staring at him, 'Those terrifying eyes, the same as always. Why do they look so frightened? Didn't he say that he loved me or is it that he hates me? Those eyes, those purple eyes, I want to…' He couldn't resist but to reach out his hand and wiped the tears from Shuichi's eyes. He stood there holding onto Shuichi's face as he pulled the younger boy closer and embraced him in a deep kiss. He had been thinking about the last kiss that he had with Shuichi for so long. Now that he wanted to know why; why was it that he couldn't forget? He slid his tongue in deeper and deeper; the feeling was too fulfilling to let go, at this moment he had forgotten everything. He squeezed Shuichi tighter and kept on exploring the boy's lips, tasting every inches and corner of his mouth. The feeling was so familiar; it felt like he had kissed him before, even before the time at Ruido. Suddenly, Shuichi pulled back to gasp for air, he panted heavily as more tears ran down his face. Yuki also pulled back and thought to himself, 'Why? Why did he pull back? Didn't he like it?'

"Yuki! Yuki, it is you?" Yumi came from the conference room and into lobby to greet her older cousin.

Yuki stared at her and then he looked at Shuichi, "So, you've found a replacement?" His voice was cold and harsh. He didn't even greet his younger cousin.

"No!" Shuichi managed. "I couldn't, she's just a friend." He looked into Yuki's golden eyes hoping that he would understand. Shuichi had always had faith that someday Yuki will return his feelings.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi as sweet and innocent as she always was; she didn't understand the complexity of Shuichi' and Yuki's conversation. She stood there looking from Shuichi to Yuki and then from Yuki to Shuichi. They treated her as though she wasn't even there.

"Yuki please…, I love you. I've always have and I'll always will."

Yumi was shocked; she couldn't believe what she had just heard, 'so that was what he meant by 'exactly the same.'' She understood now and tried to looked away feeling a bit lost and depressed.

Shuichi was scared, 'Please god, don't let him go again.' After a kiss like that, he was sure more than ever that he wanted to be with the man before him. "Yuki, I need you."

"I have to go." He remembered the reason why he came to NG.

"Where?"

"See Touma."

"Why?" The thought of Yuki and Touma together suddenly dropped Shuichi to the floor. He couldn't help but think ill of them. Why was he thinking like that? But somewhere in his guts, he could feel that there were some connection between Yuki and Touma. He looked up to Yuki hopelessly and said, "Please, I need you here… Don't go. Don't leave me." His eyes looked more frightening than ever.

The sight of Shuichi's eyes made Yuki felt uneasy. It made him wanted to find the brother-in-law even more. "No, I have to go." He said coldly as he rolled his eyes to his identical cousin, "You have Yumi now." And he walked away.

"But I want you…" Shuichi spoke to the floor. "Why do you do this to me?" He screamed after the man what was leaving him behind and then he whimpered, "…every time."


	10. The Drunk and Substitute

**Chapter 10 – The Drunk and Substitute **

"Hiro! Give it to me!" Shuichi reached out his hand trying to snatch the can of beer.

"You had enough for tonight." Hiro replied.

"No! I need it! Give it to me!" Shuichi demanded. He needed it to forget. He didn't understand what Yuki was thinking. Why did Yuki kissed him again and then just left to see Touma? Touma had always bothered Shuichi from the start. From the first time that he saw Touma at NG, he felt that there was something familiar about those cold green eyes. He had seen them before, long before Touma being the pianist of Nittle Gasper or the president of NG Corporation. Why was it more important that Yuki see Touma than to be with him?

"Shuichi! Let's go sing some more!" Ryuichi came into the guest house and dragged Shuichi to the studio for more Karaoke. Ryuichi sang while Shuichi sat by the sliding door and caught sight of Yumi climbing out of the swimming pool. Her wet body glazed under the moonlight and her bright blonde hair was shimmering; she was gorgeous. It made Shuichi thought, 'If I had opened up to Yumi and fall for her, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much. 'Yuki… why do you do this to me? Do you love me or do you hate me?'

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Ryuichi stopped in the middle of his singing and asked his sparkling vocalist.

"Yah." Shuichi replied still thinking about Yuki.

"So, do you like her?"

"What?"

"I've noticed that you couldn't concentrate whenever she's around. You love her don't you?" Ryuichi asked with a straight face.

'This is odd of him.' Shuichi thought. 'He must be drunk, but he's right that I cannot concentrate around Yumi, but she isn't the reason why; Yuki is.'

The reason why Shuichi always looked sad and couldn't concentrate was because he couldn't forget about the man he fantasized. The man that kissed him so passionately, but then coldly pushed him away.

"Right now, who is the first person that comes up in your mind?" Ryuichi asked with a flat tone of voice.

"Yu…"

"I knew it!" Ryuichi cut off Shuichi's answer and gave him a big embrace. He inhaled deeply while holding on to his sparkling vocalist, feeling contented, he managed a wide smile and said with his childish voice, "Shuichi, let's be friend forever!"

Shuichi was a bit dozy and didn't really get that Ryuichi was up to; he seemed different somehow, like he wanted to tell Shuichi something important, but he didn't.

Ryuichi pulled Shuichi out to the pool area where Yumi and Suguru were enjoying a conversation together. Yumi saw them approaching and asked her pink haired friend, "Do you want to go for a swim? The water is nice and cold." She smiled and added, "It should help you cool off the heat."

Shuichi twitched his brows and thought, 'Did she mean the summer heat or the heat from last night? She must think that I'm very disgusted by now.' He shook the thought away and went in for a dive.

She continued her talk with Suguru, while Tatsuha dragged Ryuichi into the guest house to play some pool with Hiro.

"This is a lovely house that you have here." Yumi complimented.

"Thank you." Suguru replied.

"I've been wondering… Why is it that you go to a public school when it is obviously that you can attend a private one?" She asked.

"Hiro and Shuichi asked me the same question back when we use to go to school together." Suguru started his response. "I feel more comfortable with the people here. We get treated the same and there is no favors or stuck up students that I need to deal with. Plus, this was where I met my two best friends, so I guess it has its own meaning in its way." He finished answering her question and slightly shifted his head over to admire his red haired friend in the guess house and thought, 'This is where I met him. If not for here, then I would never have met him. He was the only reason that I survived and overcame my loneliness. He had always his way to calm me down and said the right words that the right moment.'

"What about your parent?"

Suguru was still occupied with thought of Hiro in his head and didn't hear to her last question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is noisy of me." She apologized.

"No… it's okay. I was just lost in my train of thoughts. What was your question again?" He asked her and she repeated the question. "Oh, my parents traveled a lot. They work oversea and most of the time they live in America. They have asked me to move over there, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here."

"The water was great!" Shuichi came out from the pool and went to grab some more beer while Hiro wasn't around to give him a fuss about it.

"Should we come inside to see the game?" Suguru asked Yumi offering her an escort hand.

She looked over at Shuichi who was sitting under the big umbrella chair by himself drinking. 'He must be thinking about Yuki. I wonder if he is going to be alright. I'd never would have guessed it if I hadn't witnessed it for myself. All this time, he's in love with Yuki. My presence must been a burden for him.' She followed Suguru into the guess house and pretended that nothing happen.

"Okay, who's leading?" Suguru asked as he and Yumi entered the room.

"We are; Ryuichi and I make a great team!" Tatsuha replied.

"That's no fair! Hiro is all by himself. Suguru join him and don't let Tatsu gets his way!" Yumi's voice was loud and cheerful. Suguru joined Hiro into the game and they challenged the other team.

"Okay, don't go crying when you lose!" Tatsuha accepted their challenge and gave his idol a confident smile. "Are you ready to kick the Bad Luck's team asses, Ryuichi?"

"They're on!" Ryuichi replied with excitement in his tone of voice.

The game was intense, each team took turn, Hiro and Tatsuha were great and surprisingly, Suguru and Ryuichi were amazing, too. Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying the game, Yumi was worried about Shuichi. She looked at him still drowning himself in his beer and thought, 'Should I accompany him?'

Hiro was also worried about his purple eyed friend. Shuichi had been drinking more than usual. 'Something is wrong with Shuichi.' He thought as he saw Yumi focusing on the same person. It was Tatsuha and Ryuichi turn to pool, so he came over and whispered into her ear, "We need to talk." They walked out together into another room.

"Something is wrong with Shuichi. Would you happen to know why?" He asked looking at her straight into the eyes.

She hesitated and didn't know if she should tell Hiro about Yuki. Hiro and Shuichi were best friends, if Shuichi didn't let tell his friend by now, then maybe she shouldn't intervened.

"It's Yuki, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Yumi's expression gave the answer away.

"It is him! What happened?" Hiro demanded.

"I don't know. I don't understand their relationship, but I saw him and Shuichi yesterday at NG. Remember last night, I came after Shuichi to give him his jacket that he left behind. I came and saw him and Yuki in the front lobby staring at each other. Then before I knew what happened, Shuichi said that he loved Yuki and Yuki just walked away." She replied. "So, you know about Yuki all this time?"

"Yeah." Hiro replied feeling a bit guilty for not letting her know sooner, "Shuichi had been in love with Yuki, but Yuki had never given him a straight answer. This made Shuichi flutters and kept on hoping that there will be a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I didn't know that he was into guys." Yumi said with a low voice as she saw Hiro's sad eyes looking at her. She shook her head immediately left and right, "I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just that would never guessed that he's in love… with Yuki."

Hiro smiled, "You like him too, don't you?"

"Yes, I guessed that it's pretty obvious, huh?"

"Yeah." He exhaled and then suggested, "Why don't you tell Shuichi about your feeling? I don't want to see him moping like this anymore. It's been very painful for me to watch him like this. As much as I wanted to help him, I cannot take Yuki's place in his heart."

"You love him too." She observed.

"Yes, he is a very lovable person. I think everyone who encountered with Shuichi, would easily fall in love with him."

"Have you ever told him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I know that I hold a special place in his heart, but it's not the same way as he felt for Yuki. I'm more like a brother to him than a lover."

"But, if you never told him, then he will never know. Shuichi can be very dense sometimes."

"You've got that right." He laughed. "I think that you have a chance with him, since you and Yuki are very much alike in appearance, you may be just the medication that Shuichi needs. I mean if you don't mind being second to Yuki."

"No, I don't mind at all. If I can help Shuichi, then I will do anything for him."

"Then go to him now, he need someone by his side now."

"Thank you, Hiro. I'll do my best." With that she rushed off to see Shuichi.

"This is the right thing to do… for Shuichi." He whispered as Yumi disappeared into a distance. Before he took another step and head back to the game; he found a figure standing at the corner, "Suguru?"

The young boy glared at him with sharp glowing eyes and ran away to his mansion.

"Suguru!" Hiro chased after his friend. He found the boy in his study, "What's wrong?"

"I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand seeing you lie to yourself." He shouted and tears spilled from his dark eyes. "Hiro, I love you!"

Hiro stood before him, bewildered and didn't know what to say. He stepped forward to wipe the tears off his friend's face. "I can't." He replied.

"Why?" Suguru asked staring into Hiro's eyes. "It's Shuichi. You'll always love him, from the first day that I'd met you, I felt it. Though, it was not very obvious at first, but as time goes by, I'd noticed how you looked at him. If you love him that much, then why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you just take him away from Yuki? Why did you ask Yumi to take his place instead? Why? Why?" He lightly pounded his hands onto Hiro's chest.

"If you heard my conversation with Yumi, then you know why."

"But, that's not fair. Why is it always for Shuichi? Why him? What about me? I need you, can't you love me?"

"I'm grateful for how you feel about me, but I don't think that I deserve it, not right now."

"Why, it's mine to give and I choose to give it to you."

"But, I'm still thinking about Shuichi and it's not right to be involved with someone else."

"I don't mind. I knew it all along and I had accepted it. I knew that you love Shuichi, so I kept quiet all this time. I didn't mind if you and him were to be together, but then he started to have weird dreams and fell in love with a total stranger. I was worried about you all this time. I didn't know what to do between you and him and Yuki and now Yumi, too."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"I just can't take it anymore. My chest; it hurts... please let me be with you…" Suguru begged. "You don't have to forget about him. Just let me in your heart, let me have a stand inside you. If you let me in, I'm sure that gradually we'll find our direction together and be happy."

"Suguru…" Hiro observed his younger friend's misty eyes. Suguru was very attractive in his own way, but he was still so young and vulnerable. "I can't… it's not appropriate."

"Why?"

"You're still so young."

"What does it have to do you anything? I love you! Hiro, please… I want you…" Suguru's cheeks flushed as he leaned forward and intertwined his fingers as he pulled Hiro closer to him. He raised his hand and ran his fingers into Hiro's long red hair and whispered into his ear, "Let's move forward together."

The study room dimmed slowly as the young boy got aggressive. He couldn't hold his feelings inside anymore; all his emotion was expressed at this moment. He indulged his older friend and softened his stiff body with every kiss.

"Sugu…ru." The older boy caressed his younger band mate and embraced him in a deep kiss. The dark room became their sanctuary and slowly they melted away in each other's flesh.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good morning." Hiro's long red hair sparkled under the morning sun as he greeted his young lover. "Was I too rough on you last night?" He asked.

Suguru remembered what happened and turned completely red. He shook his head and hid half of his face under Hiro's jean jacket. Shyly he replied, "No, not at all."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My Ryuichi…" Tatsuha admired his sleeping beauty lying in his arms. He and Ryuichi drank so much and they had both fallen asleep after the pool games.

Ryuichi woke up and found himself wrapped in warmth. He looked up and saw Tatsuha's dark eyes admiring on him. The eyes poured out intimacy and affection; the only set of eyes that had ever looked at him this way. His heart beat rose as he bent over onto his hands and knees. "Do you want to play?" He breathed into Tatsuha's ears while his hand stroke lightly over Tatsuha's lower body.

"I'm always ready to play whenever you are." He responded in the same manner pulling his idol's waist against.

"I'm ready to play now." Ryuichi spoke slowly and approached his number one fan and meshed their lips together.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shuichi woke up with a headache, he couldn't lift his head, but surprisingly he found himself in a soft bed. He started to remember all the drinking from last night. He drank one after another; he drank so much that he couldn't count anymore, all he knew was that they helped him forget. Slowly, he turned around and found another body lying next to him, 'No…'

"Good Morning, Shuichi." Yumi opened her big golden eyes and gave him a gentle smile.

Shuichi continued to stare at her inertly as he thought, 'No, I couldn't have…'


	11. The Novel of the Past

**Chapter 11 – The Novel of the Past **

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
One Week Ago (After Yuki left Shuichi to meet Touma)  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki walked heavily to spring the door of his brother-in-law's office open. "Touma, tell me what happened!" He demanded.

"This is a surprise. Why so late?"

"Don't play games with me you asshole! Tell me what happened six years ago." Yuki took Touma by his collar and pulled him up from his desk.

"Why are you curious now? You were never interested in it before?"

"I must know. There is someone that I must figure out…"

"You had a car accident." Touma started.

"I know that. What are the missing pieces of my memories?"

"Haven't they come back to you yet? I thought that they should have come back to you by now."

"No." Yuki replied and looked away for a second, 'Have they?'

Touma observed his brother-in-law's silence and frankly he filled in the gap of his missing memories. "Your memories of our past life… You were a woman. You and I, we were engaged and were about to wed, but…"

"But what?"

"You never love me, just like in our present life; you couldn't love me or anyone else. You sealed off your heart just like you promised him. You promised to wait for him and until he finds you; you'll never open your heart for anyone else. He is the only key to open your heart."

"Don't give me such bullshit!"

"What a stupid promise!" Touma ignored his brother-in-law's attitude and continued. "Because of this promise, you've became cold and the total opposite of whom I remembered. You used to be just… the opposite."

"Shuichi." The name suddenly slipped out of Yuki's lips.

"Yes, the first day that I met him, I knew that he was the key to your heart, but I didn't have the courage to accept it. After Mika told me how disoriented you've became lately, I've couldn't stand it anymore. That's why I gave you his song; the lyrics of his song reminded me of your promise and I was hoping that you could remember him."

'This all sound familiar.' Yuki thought. "My story…" Since the day that Yuki meet the pink haired vocalist; his head was constantly in pain. While he was writing his latest novel, images from nowhere appeared before him and he wrote them down bit by bit, formulated them into his story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Present Time  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiro and Suguru had announced their new relationship. Shuichi and Yumi had also been seeing each other. Shuichi felt responsible for what happened and asked her out. He appeared to be happy, but she could see that he was still troubled inside.

'Should I ask him?' Yumi thought to herself. She had been coming to see Shuichi everyday after school and he walked her home every night after practice. She looked through the glass wall and saw that Shuichi laughing with his friends. He had been very cheerful since that night at the pool party and had not even mention once about Yuki.

"Yo!" K greeted Yumi in the studio. "What's wrong? You looked weary?"

"I…" She started.

"Is it about Shuichi?"

"Yes." She replied half heartedly. "The pool party…" The words slipped out of her pink lips.

"Darn it! I'm still pissed that I'd missed that party! Mr. Sakano and I had to work on the production issue of our up coming album and we couldn't make it. I wished that I was there. It appeared that everyone had so much fun." He paused for a second examining her sad face. "Why are you spacing out? You've got what you wanted. Aren't you happy with Shuichi?"

"Huh?" She wasn't listening.

"Do you need any help?" K asked.

"Help?"

"Yes. What is it do you want? I can help you if you tell me what's on your mind." K explained.

"I want to know what Shuichi is thinking right now."

"What do you mean?" K asked with a frown.

"I want to know if he could seriously take me into his heart. I've told him that I don't mind being inferior to Yuki, but I want to know if he could love me. He hadn't spoken about Yuki since the party, but he hadn't said that he loves me either, nor even kiss me for the matter."

"Well, we could test him."

"How?"

"What will you do if the test result is not in your favor? There is a fifty-fifty chance here. Are you going to gamble? If he chooses Yuki; will you give up on him?"

"If he doesn't love me, then he should be with Yuki. I don't want to burden him or force him to be with me just because he thinks that he's responsible for what happened."

"Alright, then here is what you need to do….." K whispered into her ears.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shuichi walked Yumi home as usual. "Yumi, do you mind if we take a detour to the park?"

"No." She replied.

They walked along the concrete path until Shuichi found the bench where he first saw Yuki. They approached the beach and sat down for a breather.

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah."

"There is an autograph signing on Monday, could you come with me?"

"Sure, what's it for?"

"It's a new romance novel that was just released on Friday. I'd bought a copy and read it. The story was amazing, but the ending was so depressing."

"What it's about?" Shuichi asked while staring at the spot where Yuki was standing when they first met.

Yumi started to summarize the novel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The story took place thirty years ago in an unknown town lived a beautiful young girl in a wealthy family. She was the older of the two sisters. She had a younger sister that looked exactly like her named Naomi. Naomi was in love with a young man that they grew up together, but the young man was in love with the older sister and asked for her hand in marriage. Their parents accepted the wedding proposal and arranged for the older sister to marry her best friend, Tomo. _

_The older sister didn't love Tomo and was confused. One day she went to the confession booth to ask the priest (father) for advice, but her confession reached another young man who happened to be cleaning the booth at the time. He was stunned to hear such a beautiful voice on the opposite side, but didn't know who she was. After the confession he followed her to the front of the courtyard where she was admiring the lovely spring flowers. He fell in love with her at first sight; her beautiful long blonde hair blowing in the air and her smile captured his heart. He approached her with a daisy and said, "This is you." _

_She looked at the flower questionably, "A daisy?" _

_He replied, "Yes, simple, yet warm and gentle and the most beautiful of them all." _

_She blushed at his comment and looked up to meet his dark amethyst eyes; it was the most attractive eyes she had ever seen. He gave a grand smile and made her heart raced. From that day, they would often meet at the church. She learned that he was an orphan and he lived in a nearby orphanage. He would come by every weekend to help clean the church as a gratitude for their donation and support to the orphanage. He was a year older than her. He learned that she came from a wealthy family and was about to be wed to the most prosperity family in town. She was out of his reach, so he kept quiet. _

_A week before her wedding she asked him to meet her at a park nearby during a late night. She confessed her love to him and asked the older man before her if he felt the same. He refused her, "I can't." _

_"Why?" She asked. "Is it because you don't love me or is there something else." Her golden eyes narrowed as tears fell from her lovely face. _

_He reached out his hand to wipe her tears and caressed her gorgeous sad face. She stood on her feet tippy-toed and pressed her lips against his. He was so overjoyed with the sudden aggressiveness and immediately held onto her body tightly as he deepened the kiss. He sank deeper into her mouth exchanging his warmth for her. They melted away underneath the moonlight, on top of the grassy cushion and continued kissing. Little by little, they moved forward touching and sliding their hands underneath each other clothing. They made love; it was the most breath taking moment that they shared in and on each other skins. "Oh… Yumi-chan." The young man groaned. "Shu-kun." The young woman whimpered his name in their kiss. _

_The young man stood up on his hands, over his lover's body and smiled. "I love you." He said as he ran his fingers into her bright silky blonde hair. _

_She smiled back, "Please take me with you." _

_"Where?" _

_"Anywhere, as long as I am with you; I'll be happy wherever we go." Her words were sweet and gentle. "I'll be yours and only yours. My heart belongs to you. My body belongs to you. Every part of me is yours to take. Please…take me away… one more time..." He melted in her words as they continued sharing their body underneath the bright moon. "Shu-kun… please don't stop…" She moaned. _

_The night fell dark as they clothed themselves and exchanged glances of happiness. They had made plan to meet each other again tomorrow night and leave town together. Yumi came home and told her younger sister about her plan and wish Naomi luck with Tomo. _

_Naomi couldn't help but to call Tomo and let him know what was happening _

_The next night came and it was a foggy and gloomy night. Shu-kun waited for his lover underneath the tree where they agreed to meet. A body emerged from no where and stood before him, "Are you going to take her away?" The manly figure asked. _

_"Who are you?" The younger man asked. _

_"I'm Yumi's fiancé, Tomo and I'm not going to let you take her away from me!" The man walked up closer. He was older than Shu-kun with fade blonde hair and green eyes; the coldest pair of eyes that Shu-kun had ever seen. He looked like he was going to kill someone. "I've known her for years and I love her. How can she be in love with you? She had only seen you for just a few weeks." _

_Yumi came at a distance and saw Tomo and her lover staring at each other. Then she caught Tomo holding something behind his back. 'No…' She thought as she ran as fast as she could and shouted, "Shu-kun!" _

_Yumi found her way in front of her lover and instantaneously the sound of thunder stroke, "BANG!" _

_"NO!" Tomo screamed. _

_She collapsed in her lover's arms as she reached up to touch her lover's face. "I'm sorry…" She coughed. "If I hadn't existed, then you and Tomo wouldn't…" _

_Tomo stood frozen, dazed at what was happening in front of him. 'What have I done?' _

_Shu-kun embraced his lover in his arms, squeezing her body tightly against his chest, "No, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." He said as his arms soaked in her blood. "It's me, it's my fault, I couldn't… NO! Please god, don't take her away from me!" He sobbed. _

_"Shu-kun… Please don't hate him; it's my fault…" She whispered into his ear. "He did this for me because he loved me… Please love… forgive and forget…" _

_"Don't leave me!" He screamed louder, feeling his lungs squeezed for air. _

_"I only wished that we had more time together." She said softly. "Don't be sad. Death does not part us; we'll always be together if not in body then in spirits. I'll always be with you." _

_"No, I cannot live without you. Please wait for me. I'll come with you shortly." He stuttered his words onto her lips, kissing them, and licking her tears with his; bitterness was all he felt. _

_"No, please live on for me… Remember if one doesn't treasure its own existence then, it shall not continue to exist. Please live on… If there is another life, then I promise to wait for you. You must live on…" She clung closer to his chest. "My heart belongs to you and only you… I will shut it away and only open it to you." She coughed out blood and continued slowly, "I'll wait for you… No matter where… No matter when… No matter how long… I'll wait for you." _

_"I'll find you, wherever you may be." Shu-kun agreed. "Even if it takes the rest of eternity." _

_She tilted her head up wanting to see her lover's beautiful eyes one last time as she said her last words on earth, slowly. "I'll wait for you… for only you… Please… find… me." _

_"No!" He screamed and the last thing she was able to grasp was his eyes; they were the most terrifying sight that she had ever seen, so frighten that it took away her last breath away... _

_"NO! NO! NO!" Shu-kun kept on refusing his lover's death and shook her body hastily. _

_After what seemed to be no more hope, he sharply stared at Tomo. _

_Tomo's heart was also broken. He was jealous so jealous that he was about to kill the most important person that Yumi loved. Instead he failed and killed the most important person that he loved. There was nothing that he could do now that could help her or her lover. He wanted to die. He placed his gun on this temple. _

_Shu-kun angrily kicked the gun away and shouted into his face, "She asked me to forgive you! She asked me to forget! And now you're going to waste your life! No! You need to live on and atone for your sin. You need to live with this sin for the rest of your miserable life!" At that he left Tomo and cradled the body of his lover up in his arms. Slowly, they disappeared into the dark. _

_"I will live on… and I promise to help you find your happiness in another life… if there is another life… Yumi… YUMI!" Tomo screamed and his life was considered dead from this point on. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's an amazing story. I've never read anything like this before. It felt so real like I was there myself, but of course the Yumi in the story couldn't be me." She said.

Shuichi froze from the moment that Yumi started the story. All his dreams were now connecting together; flashback memories of his past life came clear as day and a chill ran down his spine. Yumi was the name of his lover. He had promised to find her. Tomo was his rival; those same green eyes belong to Touma. He turned over to meet Yumi's eye. He felt no connection with her. 'This Yumi is not my Yumi. My Yumi… The Yumi… that I need to find… is Yuki…' He thought to himself and felt bitter. 'But, I can't be with him not anymore, not after what I've done.'

"Can you believe it?" Yumi started to observe Shuichi's reaction. "This story was written by Eiri Yuki."

Shuichi immediately looked away and cupped his face into his hand to hide away his tears. The name echoed into his head. Eiri Yuki. Eiri Yuki. 'My Eiri Yuki…'


	12. The Reunion

**Chapter 12 – The ****Reunion**

The day for the autograph signing came, Shuichi arrived with Yumi just like he said he would. The line to meet the author was the longest line that he had ever seen. He couldn't help but thought that Yuki was an amazing person to have so many admirers.

"Shuichi, are you okay with this? I mean with Yuki?" Yumi asked the dazed Shuichi.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I've told you before that I'll be okay with this. Yuki and I…, we're over. There is nothing I can do or say to him and I have you now." He responded.

They were next in line, Yumi walked hand in hand with Shuichi to meet the author. Yuki looked up, his eyes wide opened as he stared at the couple in front of him, first at their hands, then up to meet Yumi. She greeted him with a smile. He trailed his eyes over to see Shuichi who quickly turned away and avoided his eye contact. He sighed and spoke to his younger cousin, "So, I guess you read the story?" She nodded her answer and Yuki asked again, "How did you like it?"

"I love it!" She said with her sweet, sweet voice. "It was a wonderful story. Somehow I felt a connection to this story like the name of the title, 'Reality'; it was more than dream or a fantasy; it made me felt like I was a part of it. I enjoyed it very much, but the ending was so sad, though."

"What if I tell you that the novel is based on a true story and the heroin is still waiting for her lover to find her?" Yuki asked his cousin and caught the corner of Shuichi's eyes looking at him painfully and again quickly rolled away.

"That would be so romantic if it is true, but a story is still just a story..." She continued and slipped a folded piece of paper to Yuki. He stared at it and didn't know what she was up to, but he accepted the paper and slid it into his pocket.

The young couple left right after the novelist signed his novel. Yumi held onto her possession, both the novel and Shuichi. She held tightly to his hand and thought to herself, 'The first step is completed.' She had decided to take K's advice and test her lover. Now it was time to move forward to the final step. "Shuichi, I would like to go to park tonight." She said to him.

"Tonight, why?"

"Just because…"

"Can you meet me there at eight o'clock? I have something that I must tell you."

"Couldn't you just say it to me now? Why at the park and at that time?" He asked.

"Just say yes… you'll know why when you get there, okay?" She pleaded.

"Okay."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Night fell and the meeting time approached. Shuichi walked to the park and found Yumi sitting on the same bench with her head on her knees. He walked closer and found the concrete underneath her darken; it was moistened from her tears. "Yumi, what's wrong?" Shuichi sat next to her and wrapped her into his arms.

"Shuichi…"

"Yeah."

"Do you love me?" She asked still holding to her legs.

"I… I do." He said it with hesitation in his voice.

She dropped her legs and turned her body over. "Please tell me the truth… I need to know the truth…" She said as she buried her face in his chest. "I know that it was me who came on to you and it was me who said that I didn't mind to be second to Yuki, but…" She paused and looked up to meet his eyes. "But… I want to know how you feel about the whole situation. Can you really love me? Can you forget Yuki and move on?"

"Oh, Yumi… Please don't make it harder than it is. I'd already said that I'll never leave you." He responded.

"Yes… but this doesn't mean that you're happy with me. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to die."

"Die… What do you mean by that?" Shuichi asked confusingly.

"You're body may be with me, but your soul is dieing. You're draining and you don't even realize it." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I don't want a body without its soul." She cried.

Shuichi squeezed her against him and fought his conscience, 'What can I say to her? It was my fault and not hers. I can't pursue Yuki after what I've done to her. It wouldn't be fair to her, but it's not fair to Yuki either. Why must this happen to me?'

Yumi released her arms and boldly she asked, "Shuichi, please kiss me…" His eyes immediately opened up unexpectedly. "You haven't kissed me since that night. If you love me then prove it to me. I need to know that you can accept me."

"Yumi… I."

"I must know." She pleaded.

Yumi looked beautiful with her eyes filmed with tears. This made him remembered the same pair of eyes that night; the night that he made love to his long lost lover. She was also crying demanding to know his true feelings. He lifted the chin of his present lover, 'I must do this. This is the right thing to do.' He leaned forward. She kept her eyes opened to capture this moment. Slowly he braced her lips and she locked them together. Suddenly, he felt an electricity shock ran down his body and he drew back gasping for air. His heart raced; it pounded harder and quicker. 'What's this? I'm perspiring.' He breathed heavily as he saw Yumi's shock response; her eyes trailed off to a distance. He turned around to see what she was looking at and saw someone that he didn't expected. "Yuki." He whispered.

Yuki was standing under a tree observing them. It was a dark night, but Shuichi could swear that he saw those golden eyes turned misty. Yuki turned and walked away. Shuichi automatically called his name, "Yuki! NO!"

"Go to him…" Yumi said.

"What?" His voice was low and she could barely hear it. "But, I can't, not after what I'd done to you." His eyes started to glow as he dropped his head and stared at the cold concrete of the gloomy park's atmosphere.

"Nothing happened. This is what I wanted to tell you that nothing happen." She said.

"Nothing…? No, but we were naked in bed." He argued.

"Yes." She agreed. "But, all we did was kissing. You're alcohol took over before anything else happened and you slept like a log until morning." She paused and looked away, "It was selfishness on my part. I wanted you to think that something did happened, so that you can forget about Yuki and move on with me, but… I was wrong. You can't forget him. I'm so sorry…"

"Yumi… No, I'm sorry." He apologized for not returning her feelings.

She shook her head and smiled, "Go! He needs you."

Shuichi ran as fast as he could. He spotted Yuki walking toward his car and screamed his heart out, "YUKKKIIIII!"

Yuki turned around and saw the young vocalist approaching him closer and closer. His eyes narrowed and his heart felt contented. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes again. He wanted to see them sparkled and focused only on him. He smiled as the young boy ran to him. "Shuichi…" He whispered as he opened his arms waiting for his lover to jump into his embrace.

Before Shuichi was able to reach his long lost lover, he was struck down by a familiar sound; thunder stroke, "BANG!"

"NOOO!" Yuki screamed. He ran to the young boy. "Shuichi!" He held the boy in his arms and squeezed his body as a dark fluid gushed out and stained his hands. "NO!"

"Yuki." Shuichi managed to get his attention. "I want to know… do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes… I do. I love you. I love you so much." Yuki cried.

"Then why? Why did you avoid me all this time?"

"I was scared. I didn't understand. Your eyes stirred up something deep inside of me, but I couldn't grasp it. I was confused. They were so beautiful, but at the same time, they were so terrifying. They looked so frightened whenever you looked at me, so I became hesitant. I wanted to remember, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt you, so I stayed away."

"They were frightening because of you; the fear of losing you was too much to bear in our past life. In the present, they were also frightening because you; the fear of your rejection made them burst out in tears. I've promised to find you and I longed to be with you. Though, I may not have realized it, but when we first met, somehow my feelings were trying to reach you, but instead it scared you away."

"I'm sorry… I should have remembered."

"No, please don't…" Shuichi said breathlessly. "I've finally found you… I love you so… so… so… much…" He blacked out and he collapsed in his lover's arms.

"Brat! No! Shuichi!" Yuki screamed as he clung tighter onto the lifeless body. "No, not now… I remember. I need you!"

Yuki sat with his lover in his arms. He couldn't move from the spot; he just couldn't believe what just happened. After all this time, He had finally regained his lost memories and his lover found him, why must they be part again? "Why!" He cried.

Foot steps approached the two silent lovers. Yuki looked up to found his cousin and an American with her. She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Everything is alright. You'll see." She said softly.

"Yes… It's all part of the plan." The American smirked.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Four Hours Later  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuki stared at the young boy lying on his bed. The boy was the most beautiful being that he had ever seen. He caressed the boy's face. "Please wake up. I need to know that you're okay." He whispered into the boy's ear.

Shuichi gradually woke up and slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I? Is this heaven?" He asked.

"Brat! You're okay!" Yuki exhaled his relief as he dropped his head down and gently kissed the soft lips before him.

"Yuki? Are you dead too?" Shuichi asked confusingly.

"No. You're still alive and I'm alive. We're both living." He responded.

"But, I thought…"

"It was Yumi; she planned this. She and her friend K got us together. The bullet that shot you was filled with some kinda weird morphine or sleeping potion. I don't know exactly what happened, but that's what K said and he said that you'll be fine."

"I'm so glad!"

"Yah."

"Yuki?" The boy sat up on his lover's bed and looked into his golden eyes. He reached up to hold his lover's face in his hands. "You're real! This is not a dream."

"No." Yuki quickly embraced the boy in his arms. An indescribable feeling of happiness filled his heart as he whispered, "Shuichi… I've waited for so long… my heart still belongs to you… and only you."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Tears of joy started to roll down his face as he pressed his lips against his destine love. "I've found you."

A smallest of a smile found Yuki's lips and his eyes were no longer cold. Shuichi glittered in happiness and his eyes were no longer terrified. They clung onto each other's warmth and blissfully found satisfaction.

**…The End… **


End file.
